Caress Me Down: Come on Home
by KB103
Summary: Sequel to Caress Me Down. Callie, Arizona, Addison, and Teddy begin their jaunt across the U.S. with some laughs, smiles, and a whole lot of ridiculously good fun.
1. Feel Good Time

Title: Come on Home  
>Author: KB103<br>Pairing: Callie/Arizona &Teddy/Addison  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: Sequel to Caress Me Down. Callie, Arizona, Addison, and Teddy begin their jaunt across the U.S. with some laughs, smiles, and a whole lot of ridiculously good fun.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, that distinction is reserved for Shonda. No copyright infringement is intended by this story, just lots of smiles and giggles.<p>

A/N: So I'm apparently really done with my hiatus. Here's the sequel to CMD, hopefully you all like it. I haven't forgotten about the remix for those of you who read it; it's just not coming as easily at the moment. As is typical of my fics, this is the intro, so I apologize for the shortness of it, but the rest of the chapters will be a bit longer.

As Always….

Happy Reading,

~KB~

p.s. I don't hate Kansas…just saying.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Feel Good Time<p>

Planes soared over the Seattle sky sending a roar rushing across the patrons of Seattle-Tacoma airport. Callie Torres wheeled her suitcase across the linoleum floor, the wheels clacking against the hard surface. Three women trailed behind her jabbering away with excitement. Callie, however, was not excited. This trip was built to fail. Four lesbians (or at least women who enjoyed other women), four sets of parents, and three states in a grand total of two weeks; it was not going to go well.

"Hey Callie," Addison called from behind the Latina, "you should cheer up and get excited. You've never been to Kansas."

"There's a reason I've never been to Kansas," the brunette grumbled.

"Me thinks, she isn't too happy about this vacation," Teddy whispered to the other two women.

"Oh she's pissed," Arizona replied. "She's holding out on me…all because I said it would be a great idea for us to meet everyone's parents, as terrifying as it might be."

"Women," Teddy and Addison chorused as they approached the self check-in.

Arizona smirked at the comment, handing her bag to the attendant so it could be checked. She turned to find Callie, catching a glimpse of her raven hair bobbing towards security. "She's so difficult sometimes," the blonde muttered to herself, grabbing her purse as she stalked towards the Latina. As much as it annoyed her when Callie was a pain, she found the fits to be adorable on occasion. Arizona knew she wasn't really mad…just…not overly excited¸ but the blonde knew her girlfriend; she'd come around soon enough.

"You know," she said, sliding next to Callie and showing off her dimples, "most people would be excited that their girlfriend was whisking them away for a two week vacation."

"You know, most people don't whisk their girlfriends away to Kansas," the brunette retorted snarkily.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "We're also going to Miami and New York, Callie."

"Of which the most exciting place is Miami, but that's where my crazy family lives, so the excitement is immediately negated," Callie huffed.

"I'm really starting to believe you don't want me to meet your parents, Calliope."

Callie rushed to take the blonde's hands into her own. "No, no I do. I just didn't think you, Addison, and Teddy were serious when you said we were going to go visit all of our parents…together."

"We decided this over a year ago," Arizona nearly shouted as she handed the security guard her ID and boarding pass. "You've just been living in denial."

"No, I've been living in a world where vacation is defined by an increase in sunlight, not an abundance of open fields and whatever else there is in Kansas."

"What is with you and Kansas?" Arizona inquired, finding Callie's apparent hatred for Kansas more than a little odd and definitely premature.

Callie shrugged. "I just wanted warmth and sun not…"

"Kansas," the blonde finished. "Got it."

"Besides," the Latina said as she stepped through the metal detector, "you get to do the whisking. I wanted to whisk you, but no…I'm the one being whisked and not even to a tropical location…to flipping Kansas."

"Enough about Kansas!" Arizona shouted from the area where a TSA agent frisked her for weapons.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to be…"

"Quiet, I know," Arizona snapped, before returning her attention to Callie. "You really need to modify how you're using the word 'whisk' because you make it sound dirty and we're in the middle of the airport getting ready to go on vacation," she called over her shoulder.

"We're going to Kansas!" Callie fired back. "This is not vacation; it's a flipping trip."

"Calliope Torres," the blonde addressed sharply, marching over to where Callie was gathering her things, "We are going on this 'trip' and it's going to be fun and you will like it. You're starting to piss me off."

Callie tilted her head gently, smirking a little at Arizona's ire. "You're kind of hot when you get angry."

"Oh my God you're infuriating!" Arizona yelled, before stomping off in the direction of their gate.

The Latina chuckled to herself as her incensed girlfriend pouted. She followed the blonde down the hall of the airport, passing the shops on her way. She could hear the rushing footsteps of their travelling companions behind her and had to smile to herself. The four of them had formed a cohesive unit since Addison moved to Seattle a little over a year ago. It was hard to believe that a weeklong vacation in the South of Spain two years ago brought Callie the greatest love she'd ever known, another good friend, and the renewed company of her long time best friend, but it had. She didn't know what this trip would bring, and despite all of her crazy pouting, Callie was excited. She had two weeks away from work with her best friends and her girlfriend; she couldn't really ask for more.

Except for maybe a tropical vacation.

"Callie, you should be happy to be going on vacation," Addison commented, slinging an arm over the brunette's shoulder.

"Yeah and stop hating on my home state," Teddy chimed in.

"Seriously, Cal, what did Kansas ever do to you?"

Callie sighed. "Couldn't we have just gone to Atlantis in the Bahamas? I haven't been since it first opened, and I would love to go there. My dad says it's amazing."

Addison shook her head. "We'll go there next time, or take Arizona there on your honeymoon or something."

"That's assuming you even have a relationship by the time the wheels touch down in Kansas."

"You're not helping," the redhead hissed to her partner. "And technically we're going to Missouri, genius."

"Guys, I'm fine," the Latina assured. "We're going to have a great time, even if we are going to Kansas."

"Again with the Kansas!" Teddy shouted, stomping off in the direction of McDonalds no doubt in search of an ice cream cone.

"You did that on purpose," Addison stated, knowing full well that to be the case.

Callie smiled guiltily. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm going to go deal with my crazy nervous girlfriend."

"Have fun," the brunette called after her. Shaking her head, Callie slipped into the bookstore on her left. She browsed the shelves before she found the book for which she had been looking. After paying for the book, she crossed the path to a shop where she could buy flowers. She picked up a simple carnation and after she paid, headed towards the gate. She could see Addison and Teddy holding hands up ahead. Of course Teddy was licking an ice cream cone as she walked with the redhead, swinging their hands as she did so.

Callie caught sight of Arizona standing by the windows, watching the soft rain fall from the sky, an all too common occurrence in Seattle. Her golden hair caught the light of the airport and even in the stale environment of the airport she looked gorgeous. That was one of her favorite things about Arizona; she was simply beautiful, both inside and out. Her smile lit up Callie's day, her laugh was infectious, and she had the most adorable dimples. She was perfect for the Latina, and even though Callie had bitched and moaned all morning about this vacation, she couldn't imagine a better way to spend two weeks.

"I got you something," Callie whispered against the blonde's ear, pressing a kiss right behind her earlobe.

"Oh you did?" Arizona asked as she turned around.

"I did," the Latina confirmed. "First, I want to tell you I'm sorry for throwing a hissy fit."

"And for making fun of Kansas," Arizona added.

"And for making fun of Kansas," Callie repeated, chuckling softly.

"Ok, so what'd you get me?" the blonde asked brightly. "You know how much I love presents."

"I do," Callie smiled. She pulled out the flower from behind her back and handed it to Arizona. "So here's a flower to represent the simple things I know you treasure in life, like my love for you which is full of complexity and depth but simple in its existence."

Arizona laughed. "You're so cheesy."

"Hey! I spent a minute on that!"

"Dork," Arizona said, sticking out her tongue in mock defiance.

"You're so mean to me," the Latina pouted. "I don't know if I should give you my other gift."

"Stop it," Arizona chided, smacking the brunette on the arm. "I want it please."

"Here," Callie said, handing the Arizona book.

The PEDs surgeon rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you bought me a Julie Garwood book."

"Well I remember how worked up you got reading _Slow Burn_, so I thought this could be a fun plane ride for you," Callie joked.

"I'm going to kill Teddy," the blonde grumbled, shaking her head.

"What about killing me?" the cardio surgeon in question asked as she approached the two women with Addison in tow.

Arizona punched her friend in the arm. "You told her about my epic battle with _Slow Burn_!"

Teddy burst out laughing. "How could I not tell her? You kept throwing the book around…I thought you were going to spontaneously combust."

"You're so unbelievable Teddy," the blonde replied, shaking her head with a smile.

Callie grabbed Arizona's hands and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm excited to spend another vacation with you. Our last one was so much fun."

"This one won't be nearly as 'fun', Callie," Arizona remarked.

"What do you mean? That's the whole point of a vacation!" the Latina frantically scrambled.

"If you think I'm doing the nasty with you in the homes of our parents, you're crazy."

"This is why I wanted tropical!" Callie lamented. "I think you're trying to punish me or something."

Arizona shrugged. "I'm just trying to be realistic."

Addison nodded. "I'm with Arizona. Sorry Teddy, but I'm not having sex in your parent's house."

"Flight 3454 to Kansas City is now boarding," a voice announced over the speakers.

Teddy stared after her best friend and girlfriend as they walked towards the boarding area. "Did that just happen?"

Callie nodded numbly. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?" Teddy asked incredulously. "How is this my fault?"

"Fucking Kansas," the Latina muttered as she handed the attendant her boarding pass. She stepped on the plane, and spotted Arizona and Addison a few paces ahead. Taking her seat in first class next to Arizona, the Latina relaxed into the chair, a slow smile crossing her lips.

"You look content for someone who isn't getting laid in two weeks," Arizona quipped, flipping through the Skymall Magazine.

"I'm just excited for all the teasing I get to do," she replied. "You'll cave eventually."

"No I won't," Arizona huffed, violently flipping the pages.

"Yes you will," Callie retorted. "I give you two days."

"Bull shit."

"Forty-eight hours," the brunette whispered against Arizona's ear, causing the blonde to shudder a little bit. Callie sat back in her seat, smirking as Arizona pouted next to her. "Maybe I should make that thirty-six."

"I hate you."

"I love you too," the Latina answered, closing her eyes. She turned on her ipod, hiding the cord so she wouldn't get bitched at by the flight attendants. Reaching out her hand for Arizona's, she squeezed the delicate fingers of her girlfriend, hoping to alleviate her anxiety. Gently pressing her lips against the soft skin of Arizona's knuckles, Callie felt herself finally relax. As the wheels left the tarmac, she felt butterflies in her stomach from both excitement and nervousness. This was the beginning of what would hopefully be the best vacation she'd ever had.

Now if only she didn't have to be celibate.


	2. All My Friends

A/N: SO SORRY! I didn't mean for this to take so long. As authors, we think that during the summer it will be easier to write…LIES. I've had work 7 days a week for the last couple of weeks. Not an excuse, just letting you all know what's up. Thank you so much for all the support for this fic. It meant so much to me that you all took the time to review, favorite, alert, and just read in general. You ladies are the best.

Happy Reading!

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: All My Friends<p>

The wheels touching down onto the runway jarred Callie from her otherwise nice nap, at least as good of a nap she could get on an airplane. She looked over at Arizona, chuckling softly as she found the blonde not so calmly clutching the armrest with her eyes tightly screwed shut. The brunette took the headphones out of her ears, and waited not so patiently for the plane to park at the gate. If there was one thing she hated, it was lines. That was why Callie flew first class. Well, the reason besides comfort. Sitting in coach required waiting. She hated waiting.

"You can let go of the armrest, Arizona," Callie said warmly, hoping to comfort her girlfriend.

"Thanks," the blonde replied weakly, thankful they were pulling into the gate. She really hated flying.

The Latina leaned over and gave Arizona a sweet kiss on the cheek, gently caressing the blonde's arm with her thumb. Once the plane came to a stop, and the seat belt sign clicked off, Callie jumped from her seat, eager to breathe open air and not the stale, shared air of this airplane. She pulled her small carryon from the overhead luggage storage, grabbing Arizona's purse as well. The blonde mumbled a thank you as she took the purse from Callie's hand. She was still settling down from the anxiety she felt during the flight. The Latina wordlessly gave Arizona's hand a gentle squeeze and a smile, losing herself in the blonde's swirling blue eyes.

"Are you two finished staring at each other yet?" Addison barked from a couple of rows back.

"Seriously guys," Teddy added, "we've started to deplane and now I'm waiting on you."

Callie rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she said sarcastically, sliding into the aisle in front of her two friends.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Cal," Addison commented with a smirk.

"Suck it, Addie," the brunette fired back.

"Children," Arizona playfully scolded, interrupting the playful banter of the two friends.

"Let's go!" A voice from the back portion of the plane yelled.

"Yeah Callie," the redhead teased her friend, "start walking."

The Latina shot her friend a glare, sticking out her tongue before strolling down the aisle with the rest of the group in tow. Once they were off the plane, Callie immediately laced her fingers through the blonde's, reestablishing their physical connection. It was something they did often: touching. Neither of them were particularly fans of PDA, but it was rare to find them not touching at all. They were always linked in some way, whether it was holding hands, gently caressing a thigh, or stroking one another's back.

She looked over her shoulder, smiling at the sight of Teddy and Addison walking closely. Teddy had her arm wrapped loosely around the redhead's waist in a comfortable embrace. Their road had been a bit more difficult than Callie's had been with Arizona. Whereas she and the blonde had an instant connection and knew who they were in regards to their sexual orientation, Addison and Teddy experienced almost the exact opposite. They instantly connected as friends, but becoming something more was difficult. Sure, they had their good times in Spain, but figuring out they could exist as a couple beyond that bubble was a bumpy road to say the least. In this moment, however, it all just felt right. The four of them embarked on a vacation that would hopefully be as memorable as the last, if not more so.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Arizona asked, tilting her head to see into the eyes of her girlfriend.

"Just thinking," Callie responded, before lifting the blonde's hand, and pressing her lips against the smooth skin of the back.

"About?" she inquired, her blue eyes dancing as she smiled at the Latina.

"How excited I am for this vacation," Callie replied honestly. "It's going to be so fun."

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "I thought you didn't want to come to Kansas."

"I could live without the Kansas bit, but Miami is awesome, and I miss my house," the Latina answered. "Besides, Teddy came from Kansas, so maybe I should give it a shot."

"Are you bitching about Kansas again?" Teddy questioned from behind them as they approached the escalator.

"No!" Callie snapped.

"What she means is," Arizona said through gritted teeth, cutting off her girlfriend before she could do any more damage, "that she's excited for this vacation."

"Uh huh," Teddy replied, completely unconvinced. "We'll pretend I believe that."

"I don't understand why you're so cranky, Cal," the redhead remarked. "We're supposed to be kicking off our crazy time away from work."

The cardio surgeon leaned over to whisper in her girlfriend's ear. "I think crazy might be stretching it. We're getting a little old."

Overhearing the comment, Arizona smacked Teddy on the arm. "Who are you calling old?"

"Addison," Teddy shrugged, earning a hell of a glare from the redhead.

"I'm not old," Addison hissed.

"Older than me."

"And me."

"Sorry babe," Teddy smirked. "You're the oldest here."

"You really aren't getting laid," she huffed, stalking off in the direction of the baggage claim.

Callie leaned over towards Teddy. "You're putting all of our happiness in jeopardy."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to agree. And besides, it was _your _girlfriend who started the two of them holding out anyway."

"Watch them become best friends," the Latina said, watching Arizona walk arm in arm with Addison a few yards ahead.

"And fall in love," Teddy continued.

"And run away to Vegas."

"And then move to Spain."

"Leaving us all alone."

"At least we'll have each other."

Callie shook her head. "They can't do that to us. We'd kill each other."

"And not have sex."

The brunette nodded. "We need sex. It's been…."

"Seven hours and thirty-three minutes," Teddy finished.

The Latina stared open mouthed. "I was with you seven hours ago. We were at my apartment."

Teddy blushed. "You might want to sterilize your bathroom."

"Ew! Teddy, that's disgusting!" Callie shouted, before running away to catch up with her best friend and girlfriend. "Arizona," she yelled, grasping the blonde's arm.

"Shut up, Torres!" Teddy yelled after her, hot on the brunette's heels.

Addison whirled around. "What is going on?"

"Nothing!" Teddy sputtered quickly, fully catching up to the rest of the group.

"They," the Latina whispered harshly, pointing at her two friends, "had sex in _our _bathroom."

"What?" Arizona yelped in surprise.

Addison narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. "You told her?"

"We were having a moment?" Teddy replied sheepishly, her voice lilting upwards in uncertainty.

"And that moment happened to include divulging the dirty things we did on the bathroom counter?" the redhead hissed into Teddy's ear; the sensation of her warm breath ghosting across the soft flesh of her ear doing nothing to curb Teddy's raging and now definitely unsatisfied libido.

"Oh my God!" Arizona squealed.

"No details!" Callie shouted, covering her ears and shaking her head as she stared at the luggage carousel, which had just buzzed to announce the arrival of the checked baggage.

The blonde chuckled softly at the dramatic antics of her girlfriend. She was such an interesting person. Callie could be pouting and storming off like a petulant child (her pout was the cutest thing Arizona had ever seen), but she could just as easily flash Arizona a disarming smile, reminding the blonde of the beauty, grace, and poise of the amazing woman with whom she was completely in love. They'd spent the last couple of years developing a deep, emotional intimacy to their relationship. The physical chemistry had been so easy, and for the first part of her relationship, it seemed like the lust would always outweigh the love, but somewhere along the way, it evened out.

Arizona could remember the exact moment she realized how in love she was with Callie. It had been the morning of the day they picked up Addison from the airport. She'd been paged to do an emergency surgery on a nine year old girl, Sofia Blanc, in the wee hours before sunrise. Callie had been snoring, completely dead to the world, but the second Arizona rose from the bed, the brunette's eyelids fluttered. Arizona knew how difficult it was for Callie to sleep without her there; in the two months they'd been back, she could count on one hand the number of nights they spent without one another. She'd sent a text to Callie's phone just as she was leaving, finishing it with a simple "love you", something she'd never said out loud, but it didn't faze her at all; it just seemed right.

Sort of like the notion that Callie's apartment was "theirs". They hadn't discussed it, but Arizona rarely spent time in the apartment she shared with Teddy. It just wasn't official. Unofficially, Arizona lived with Callie and Teddy lived with Addison, but officially, Callie had Cristina for a roommate, Arizona and Teddy lived together, and Addison kept a suite at the Archfield because she was too lazy to go find an apartment, or house or something.

"So," Arizona started, placing a hand on the Latina's back lovingly, "they had sex in _our _bathroom huh?" she asked, trying to emphasize the fact they were sharing the space.

"Yeah," the brunette replied, "can you believe that?"

"It's your bathroom," the blonde blurted.

Callie furrowed her brow in confusion. "Huh?"

Arizona shrugged. "Technically it's your bathroom, and technically I live with Teddy."

"Oh," the Latina replied, a little sad and more than a little bewildered.

"Not that I want it to be that way," Arizona rushed. "I was just pointing it out."

"Well you have a drawer and a toothbrush," Callie considered, "but you could have a whole dresser and a blow dryer, or something more romantic, I don't know," the brunette finished, giggling nervously and wishing she had a big glass of wine.

"Is this you asking me to move in?" the blonde asked hopefully.

The Latina shrugged. "This was more romantic in my head, but yes I am."

"So you've been thinking about it then?"

"Maybe," Callie teased,smirking playfully.

"Well yes," Arizona nodded, "I would love to move in with you and have a dresser and blow dryer or something more romantic."

The brunette beamed as she captured Arizona's lips in a sweet, but passionate kiss. "Know what's more romantic than a blow dryer?" Callie whispered against the blonde's ear, eliciting a shiver as she shook her head. "Sex," the Latina replied, playfully nipping at her girlfriend's ear lobe.

Arizona reveled in the amount of pleasure being given to her, even though she knew she should have steeled herself better against Callie's probable advances. "Callie," she moaned, her fingers digging into the brunette's hip as she tried to control herself from ripping her clothes off.

"Ahem," Teddy cleared her throat as she and Addison approached the two otherwise occupied women, tugging all four suitcases.

"I think we're interrupting," Addison whispered in Teddy's ear.

"They're like rabbits," the heart surgeon replied, "it'll be fine."

Callie arched her eyebrows, wrapping her arms around Arizona from behind, and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I really don't think you should talk about the nature of our sex lives, considering you fucked in our bathroom this morning while we were there."

"Well technically it was Cristina's bathroom," the redhead corrected.

"So not the point!"

"I vote we get the rental car and drive to the hamlet that spawned this lovely person named Teddy Altman," Arizona suggested.

"I second that," Teddy chimed in, eager to get out of the airport and into the comfort of her childhood home. She and Addison handed the other two women their suitcases, before Teddy led them down to the rental car service. Her parents offered to pick them up, but as a group, they decided it would be beneficial for them to have their own mode of transportation.

After standing in the brief line at the rental area, the women piled into the luxury sedan for their hour long journey west. As they sped down the highway, the skyline of Kansas City disappeared over the horizon behind them, fading into the flattened space of the Kansas prairie. The fields zipped by them, the long strands waving in the wind. Teddy relaxed in the back seat, a calm smile spreading over her lips, that was until she realized a very important piece of information.

"Earth to Teddy," Callie called from the driver's seat.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked you what your parents said when you told them about Addison."

"Well…uh…um..I..uh," Teddy stammered.

"Oh my God!" Arizona shouted. "You haven't told them?"

"WHAT?" Addison screamed.

"Everybody just calm down!" Callie declared. "Teddy, explain…now."

"My parents know everything. They know about Spain and how I met someone…and they know about you two," she said, pointing to Callie and Arizona. "They just don't know that someone is a woman."

"I have no idea what to say," Addison deadpanned. "I'm not happy at all."

"I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest guys, I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want to tell them over the phone and if shit hits the fan we can just leave. I figured at least this way, I'd have a support system with me."

Addison lightly squeezed her girlfriend's knee. "I'm sorry I freaked. I was just surprised. Of course I'll be there for you to support you. And you're right, if it doesn't go well…we'll just head to Miami early. I be Carlos would even send his jet," she added with a smile.

"We're here for you too," Arizona said.

"Definitely," Callie chimed in, before leaning over to whisper closely to Arizona. "I hope you're happy."

"Why would I be happy?"

"Our hot, sexy, and romantic vacation just turned into a coming out party in the middle of Kansas."

Arizona merely smirked. "Shut up and drive, Calliope."


	3. Writing on the Wall

A/N: Yes I know this has taken forever, and for that I apologize. It's been a busy and exhausting summer, and despite what I had originally hoped, I didn't have the time or energy I anticipated. Thank you all for reading, alerting and reviewing. I really do appreciate it. As always…

Happy Reading,

~KB~

p.s. I have a couple announcements, if you want to know about them, read my second A/N.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Writing on the Wall<p>

An unavoidable tension filled the car as the vehicle came to a stop in the driveway of the quaint Altman home. No one really knew what to expect. Teddy, of course, was expecting the worst. Her parents reacted pretty well to the news that Teddy was bringing home her lesbian friends. They'd also heard about Arizona for years, and had known she was gay for quite some time, so it wasn't a bombshell or anything. Teddy bringing home Addison, however, definitely qualified as a bombshell in the cardio surgeon's mind. It was one thing for her parents to superficially accept a long time friend, whom they've never truly met, but that did little to assure her of the notion that her parents would readily accept her relationship with Addison.

"You ready?" Addison asked, gently squeezing Teddy's knee.

The younger woman shook her head. "Not at all."

Addison leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to her lover's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you," Teddy whispered graciously, turning towards the redhead for a chaste kiss.

Addison melted against Teddy's lips, savoring their intimate moment. "I love you too."

Teddy's eyes flashed to the windshield where she could see the front door being opened through the glass. Callie and Arizona leaned against the car waiting for their travel companions while giving them a bit of privacy, before all Hell broke loose.

"Where's my daughter?" a woman asked excitedly from the porch of their home. She was average height, and slightly plump, exactly what was expected from a mother. She looked as if she could bake a mean apple pie.

"You must be Mrs. Altman," Arizona gushed, pushing herself from the surface of the car.

"And you must be Arizona Robbins," Teddy's mother replied warmly, continuing her approach to the car.

"It's nice to finally meet you," the blonde said before embracing the shorter woman. "I've been trying to get Teddy to make this happen for years."

Mrs. Altman smiled kindly. "Theodora has always been stubborn."

"Hi Mama," Teddy said softly as she emerged from the car.

Mrs. Altman turned to her daughter. "Theodora!" She exclaimed, rushing towards the cardio surgeon for a warm embrace.

"How long has it been since she's been home?" Callie whispered to Arizona.

"A couple of years."

"The life of a surgeon," Callie responded blandly. "She and her mom seem close."

"Very," Arizona deadpanned, knowing that could make the impending conversation that much more treacherous.

"Tell me about Seattle," Callie heard Mrs. Altman demand to her daughter as they walked arm and arm into the farm house.

A loud thud caught Callie and Arizona's attention. They turned towards the trunk where they saw Addison grimacing with her hand on a rather large suitcase. "You ok, Addie?" the Latina asked, rushing to her friend's side.

"Yeah," the redhead groaned a response. "I just dropped the suitcase on my toe."

"That's one hell of a suitcase," Arizona commented, gesturing towards the large, red piece of luggage.

Addison shrugged. "We packed together."

Callie snorted while Arizona bit back a laugh. "You packed together?" the blonde managed to sputter.

"Hey Arizona?" the Latina asked, attempting to hold back her laughter.

Arizona giggled. "Yes, Calliope?"

"What do lesbians bring on the second date?"

"A U-Haul!" The PEDs surgeon responded, collapsing against the car in a fit of laughter.

"Teddy and I have been together for a year," the redhead huffed. "That so doesn't count."

Callie patted her friend on the shoulder. "It always counts Addie…always."

"Not like you two can talk," Addison muttered under her breath as she began to drag the suitcase towards the house.

"At least I have my own apartment," Arizona retorted.

Callie choked in surprise at Arizona's comment, ducked away from the car, and moved out of Addison's reach. The redhead turned towards Arizona, who was still chuckling against the car. "I'm not even going to validate that with a response," she remarked stiffly, returning her attention to her throbbing toe.

"Had," Callie whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"Hmm?" Arizona asked, not sure what the brunette was getting at.

"You _had _your own apartment."

The blonde haired woman beamed, understanding what Callie was saying. "But now I live in our apartment," she responded, planting a firm but gentle kiss on the Latina's waiting lips.

"You two really are something else," Addison stated dryly as she lugged the suitcase up the steps to the porch.

"What's going on Addie?" the brunette asked sincerely, knowing that Addison's behavior was a bit strange.

"Nothing," she replied with a gentle shake of her head. "It's nothing."

"You nervous?" Arizona questioned.

Addison shrugged. "Kind of, yeah. I mean, what if this goes horribly? What if they don't like me? I've never really cared before with other people; Derek's mother despised me. But it's different with Teddy; she's different, you know?"

"I do know," the blonde replied, her eyes fixed squarely on the woman next to her.

"You're hopeless," Addison commented with a roll of her eyes. Just as Arizona was about to open her mouth to respond, the redhead cut her off. "And don't start singing that stupid song from Grease."

"How did you know I…"

"I _know _you Robbins," Addison answered." You and your weird movies with show tunes."

"My movies aren't weird," Arizona defended. "They're just happy."

"The singing is kind of weird," Callie shrugged.

"As opposed to the death, destruction, and gore you enjoy?" the blonde returned.

"Why so defensive, Arizona?"

The blonde took a deep breath. "I think we all just need to calm down. Teddy loves all of us, you especially Addison, and her parents will love us and if they have a problem with the lesbian thing, then we'll just get to enjoy the beach sooner."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil."

"Addie!" Callie admonished. "Come on."

"I'm sorry, Arizona," she corrected, "you're right. Let's be positive."

The three women nodded simultaneously, before heading into the house. Callie tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress her giggles as she watched Addison struggle with her oversized suitcase she shared with Teddy. Spilling into the entrance of the room, they heard laughter coming from what was presumably the living room. They left their luggage near the door, and followed the voices until they found Teddy sitting with her mother on the couch.

"Hey guys," Teddy said happily from the couch. "Mom, you've already met Arizona, this is her girlfriend Callie," she gestured towards to the brunette. "And this is my….Addison," she finished after pausing, unsure of how to introduce the older surgeon.

"Did you have a nice drive from the City?" Mrs. Altman asked, choosing to ignore the awkward silence that had descended upon the room.

Arizona smiled. "Yes ma'am, we did. Kansas is more beautiful than I expected."

"Well I'm glad, it was enjoyable for the four of you," she replied warmly, pushing herself up from the couch. "Let me show you to your rooms." She led the women up the stairs to the second floor landing. Opening the door to a room with a double bed, decorated tastefully in soft floral accents, Mrs. Altman smiled. "Callie and Arizona, this is your room. Mike and I are across the hall. Theodora, you can stay in your old room, and Addison, you can have the guest room downstairs in the newly finished basement."

Addison, to her credit, attempted to remain stoic in the face of this news, but Teddy could tell that this was obviously bothering her. "Mom, if it's ok with you, I'd like to stay with Addison in the basement."

"Well, that's certainly unexpected," she replied honestly, "but I don't see why that would be a problem. Is there a particular reason for this, or do you just like slumber parties?"

"Well…um…I…"Teddy stammered.

"I don't really sleep well in new environments," Addison offered as an explanation. "I typically like to have something that is familiar close by, and Teddy and I spend a lot of time together."

Mrs. Altman nodded and eyed Addison suspiciously. "You and Theodora must be close."

Addison swallowed, trying to maintain the steeled look on her face. "Very."

"Well," Callie clapped her hands together, "let's get that suitcase downstairs shall we? I'll help you, Addie."

"Where's your luggage, Theodora?" Mrs. Altman asked her daughter.

"I, um, packed with Addison."

Teddy's mother smirked. "You are very close."

"Thank you so much for having us, Mrs. Altman," Arizona chimed in, cutting the brewing tension. "We've been looking forward to this trip."

"Please call me Kathy, dear," she responded kindly. "And you're more than welcome in our home any time. Theodora is an excellent judge of character, so I know anyone she brings home must be excellent people," she states poignantly, shifting her gaze to Addison. "That is, except for the men."

"OK Mom!" Teddy interrupts. "Thank you so much, we're going to go downstairs now."

"Oh my God!" Callie exclaimed once they reached the basement. "Did that really just happen?"

"My mother…" Teddy trailed off, collapsing onto one of the couches in the large living space of the basement.

"We forgot the suitcase," Addison realized as she sat next to Teddy.

"Leave it," the cardio surgeon responded. "I really don't feel like getting it right now."

"Theodora!" Kathy called from the first floor.

Teddy grimaced and took a deep breath. "Yes Mom?"

"You left your suitcase up here."

"Fuck," Teddy muttered under her breath as she moved to get off the couch.

Arizona held up her hand, stopping her best friend from moving. "No worries. I'll get it."

"You sure?" Callie asked. "I can go get it."

Arizona rolled her eyes, before dropping a quick kiss on the brunette's lips. "I grew up with a marine, Calliope. I can handle a heavy suitcase."

Callie smiled as she watched the blonde bound up the stairs to retrieve the luggage. Across the room, Teddy rolled her eyes. "You two are sickening."

The Latina smirked. "Don't be hatin', Teddy."

"I can't believe you just said that," the cardio surgeon said through her chuckles.

Callie smiled at her friends and took a breath. "You know," she said, beginning to change the subject, "you might as well tell your mom, Teddy. She already knows anyway."

"She does not!" Teddy defended.

"Oh she does," Callie replied. "You all but told her the second you asked to sleep down here. Plus the packing, and don't even get me started on the way you stare at Addie all the time."

"I don't stare."

"You do," Addison corrected. "But I like it."

Teddy slunk back into the couch. "Well shit."

Addison affectionately rubbed the younger woman's thigh. "It'll be fine, Teddy."

"I think you meant _Theodora_," the Latina teased.

"Oh shut up."

Before Callie could respond with something clever, the loud clunking of a suitcase being dragged down the stairs interrupted their conversation. Arizona, huffing and puffing, dropped the bag at the bottom of the stairs. "So what did I miss?" she asked, her chest heaving from the effort of moving the bag.

"How's it going over there, chief?" Callie playfully teased the blonde, knowing it would get her a little riled up.

"Screw you, Calliope," Arizona responded, throwing herself onto the Latina's lap, and giving her lover a kiss.

Callie pulled the blonde closer, deepening the kiss to a point that was flirting with what was acceptable given their current company. The brunette pulled away, moving to whisper into Arizona's ear. "That wasn't very nice, Arizona. I think you should apologize."

Tilting her head to the side, Arizona smirked. "Why would I do that?"

The Latina bit gently into the flesh of Arizona's neck, just how she knew the blonde liked it. She quickly kissed up to her earlobe, her lips tickling the sensitive flesh. "I'll make it worth your while," she muttered.

Arizona gulped and bit down on her lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape from her lips. "I'm sorry," she whispered, staring deeply into Callie's warm, brown yes.

"Um hey guys," Teddy interrupted from the couch. "We're still here."

"Yeah, seriously," Addison agreed.

"You had sex in our bathroom!"

"You're still riding that train?" Teddy exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"I will ride that train forever. You. Had. Sex. In. Our. Bathroom."

"IT WAS CRISTINA'S BATHROOM!" Addison shouted, attempting to justify the event.

"Details, Addie," Callie replied.

"It's kind of a big detail," Arizona whispered, earning her a glare from the brunette. "Not that I care."

"Ladies," Kathy yelled down the stairs, "dinner is ready."

"Well that was sooner than expected," Teddy remarked, thankful for the change in subject, but still nervous about the impending dinner conversation. She led her friends up the stairs and into the dining room, where her mother served her world famous macaroni and cheese with mashed potatoes and green beans. "Oh Mom, it looks delicious," Teddy gushed as she sat down at the table.

"Thank you, honey," Kathy answered with a smile. "I made your favorites."

"It all looks wonderful, Kathy," Addison commented, taking her seat next to Teddy.

"Thank you, Addison."

The conversation over dinner flowed easily within the group. Apparently Mike, Teddy's father, wouldn't be back until later that evening from helping another local farmer who lived a few miles away. With each minute that passed, Teddy became increasingly more nervous. She didn't really know how to start the conversation with her mother. Should she do it alone, or with everyone there? She had no idea what she was doing.

"So Addison," Kathy began, "how long have you and Teddy known each other?"

Teddy gulped at the question. Apparently her mother was just going to start the conversation for her. Sensing her nerves, Addison gave Teddy's knee a loving squeeze. "We met about two years ago in Spain."

"Didn't you meet your new person in Spain, Theodora?" Kathy questioned.

Shit. This was it; this was the opportunity Teddy knew she had to take. "Yes I did, Mom."

"I was hoping you would bring this person home with you. You seem to care about them quite a bit."

Teddy smiled. "I do care about them, and I did bring them, her, home. Mom, Addison is who I'm with right now. She's my person."

A silence draped itself upon the room. Callie and Arizona squeezed hands underneath the table; Addison dug her nails into Teddy's thigh as they all waited for Kathy's reaction. "Well, I was wondering when you were just going to tell me," Kathy finally said, beaming.

"You aren't surprised?"

"I'm your mother, Theodora. I know you. Until I saw a picture of Callie with you and Arizona, I actually thought the two of you were together."

Arizona coughed on her water. "Excuse me what?"

Kathy shrugged. "You've been the only permanent fixture in her life. I wouldn't have been surprised to learn that there was a romantic reason for that."

"Wow," Callie muttered in Arizona's direction.

"What was that Callie?" Kathy asked, upon hearing the brunette murmur something.

"You're just so cool!" Callie confessed.

Kathy's eyes gleamed. "Don't act so surprised."

Teddy got up from the table and walked around to her mother's side. She pulled the woman from her chair, wrapping her arms around her in a warm embrace. "Thank you so much, Mom."

"No need to thank me, sweetie," she responded, rubbing her hand along Teddy's back. "You're my daughter."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok…here's the deal. Something is going on right now, and I'm struggling with writing. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to call it Post Season Seven Distress (PSSD). I hope some of you smiled at that one. In all seriousness though, between my PSSD and some severe block, I'm not really writing at the level I would like. Plus with my return to school on the horizon, I'm going to be extremely busy. I don't want to go on hiatus, and I hate not doing regular updates, but I feel that I should let you all know that the updates will be spaced out. I will write when I have time, but I cannot promise that I will update once a week or even once every two weeks. I hope you will all still enjoy my fics, and I want you to know that I appreciate you and all of your feedback and the time you commit to reading.

Which brings me to the second announcement…as a thank you, I want to compile my fics into a pdf. There are a few one-shots that aren't published here and it would also include the fic I did with Skones last Christmas. I would also include extras, like soundtracks for the chapters, a full explanation for Things Fall Apart, as well as answers to questions that you specifically ask. Anyway, this is just an idea I had; I'm not arrogant enough to believe that you would automatically want to have something like this. Anyway…I just wanted to throw that out there to get your opinion. I really want to say thank you for reading, and this was the only idea I had that would work. I also want to say that if I did this it would happen around Christmas, and anyone, lurker and reviewer alike, could have one. I will send 1000 emails if I have to. I appreciate all of you. Anyway…enough of my rambling.

All my best,

~KB~


	4. Crazy For You

A/N: Hurrah! Here's chapter four. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Note the rating change (funkyshaz…I know you're excited). Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones. For those of you who read the remix, I haven't forgotten about it, and it will be finished I promise. I'm about half way through an update for that. Anyway…I really do appreciate all the time you take to read the silliness I put out.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Crazy For You<p>

"I can't believe you're reading," Callie scoffed from her side of the bed. She was buried in the covers, waiting for Arizona to turn off the light and go to sleep, but the blonde was currently sitting up…reading.

"I like to read, Calliope," Arizona replied in her typical sing-song voice. "I don't quite understand why you are making this such a big deal."

"I'm tired," the brunette huffed.

"No," Arizona corrected, "you're sexually frustrated."

Callie sat up, alert at Arizona's accusation. "I really can't believe you're still holding out on me."

"Believe it, Callie," the blonde responded, rolling her eyes as she turned the page. "We won't be having sex in the childhood home of our friends."

"But what if we…"

"No!" Arizona cut her off. "We aren't going to get a hotel room either. I'm not sleazy and neither are you, so that is just not gonna happen."

Callie smirked as she looked over at her girlfriend. "I'm sensing a challenge there, Arizona Robbins."

The blonde shifted a little further away from the Latina on the bed, trying to put a little more space between them. She didn't trust horny Callie. "Nope, no challenge," she squeaked as she tried to refocus, hoping Callie would eventually just let it go, but also kind of hoping she wouldn't. The teasing earlier that afternoon really affected Arizona, putting her on edge for the rest of the evening. Even if she truly did believe messing around in the guest room of the Altmans' home would be ill advised, a few well placed touches by her girlfriend would make her powerless to resist the brunette's advances. "I'm going to keep reading."

Callie threw off the covers from the bed. "I'm going to go masturbate."

"Excuse me, what?" Arizona coughed.

"Well you won't take care of me, so I'm going to take care of me," the Latina answered, pulling herself out of bed, and heading towards the bathroom.

"Fine," the blonde replied, returning to her book. "Do what you have to do."

"Do what you have to do?" Callie asked incredulously, her eyes blinking rapidly in shock. "Did you really just say that to me?"

Arizona sighed dramatically. "I really don't understand why you are making this into such a big deal."

Callie fell back onto the bed, her previous mood diminished. "Fine. I'm going to sleep. "

"I thought you were going to masturbate," Arizona commented, her eyes still trained on the page.

"I'm not in the mood anymore," the Latina pouted. "Is this what Lesbian Bed Death feels like?"

"Calliope!" Arizona admonished as she swatted her with the book.

"What?" the brunette asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And you say I blow things out of proportion?" Arizona challenged as she turned out the lamp, preparing to actually attempt to sleep. "One night without sex and you're screaming about LBD as if the entirety of our sex life is going to come crashing down."

Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulled her close, and dropped a quick kiss onto the soft flesh of her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Arizona sighed. "Ok. Let's sleep."

Callie grinned devilishly as she buried her head in the warm crook of her girlfriend's neck. She wasn't quite ready to give up and go to sleep; she just wanted Arizona to think she was. Her fingers maneuvered underneath Arizona's night time cami, teasing the skin of the blonde's toned stomach. She relished the feeling of the muscles tightening under her ministrations, indicating that Arizona was indeed not impervious to the brunette's advances.

Though Arizona had been attempting to sleep, her eyes were now wide open. Callie's hand traced lazily across her torso; the effects of which Arizona couldn't exactly ignore. The Latina's fingers left her skin in a tantalizing heat as they continued to dance across her stomach. Callie was playing dirty. The brunette knew just how sensitive Arizona's stomach was, and she was definitely using that knowledge to her advantage.

"Callie," Arizona breathed in a pleasure filled hiss, "stop. We have to stop."

The Latina groaned as she felt Arizona press her backside against her. She moved her hand to cup the blonde's breast. "Do you really want me to stop?" she whispered, tweaking Arizona's nipple.

The PEDs surgeon moaned loudly at the unexpected source of pleasure. "No, please don't," she begged.

Callie smirked and began to turn away. "Well, I'm a little tired and you don't want to have sex, so I'm just going to sleep."

"Oh no you don't, Calliope Torres," Arizona replied, rolling over so she pinned the Latina to the bed. She crashed her lips against the brunette's, savoring the warm touch of her lover's lips. Their lips moved expertly with one another, each woman displaying their knowledge of the other's bodies. Arizona ripped off the brunette's cami, before discarding her own top, and pressing her body against the curvy one of her lover.

Callie moaned as she felt the blonde roll her body against hers. Her eyelids fluttered in pleasure upon feeling Arizona nip at the soft flesh of her neck. Feeling her lover against her body sent Callie into a tail spin. Arizona was everywhere. Her hair tickled the brunette's skin; her fingers dug into her heated flesh; and her breath whispered against her ear in the most delicious of ways. The Latina nearly felt overwhelmed. Arizona had barely touched her, and yet she clung onto the blonde for dear life as she began to race towards the edge.

Her body thrummed with pleasure; her eyes hooded with desire. As Arizona rolled against her once more, Callie's back arched, and she scraped her nails down the blonde's back. A loud moan tore through her body as she felt Arizona's fingers dig into her muscled thighs. She slid the pajama pants down the tanned surface of the Latina's legs, before tossing them across the room. Snapping the lace of Callie's panties against her skin, Arizona smirked. "Someone thought they were getting luck," she quipped, still toying with the sexy underwear.

"I had to be prepared," Callie replied, trying to force Arizona to finally take off her underwear.

"Be patient, Calliope," Arizona whispered against her lover's lips. Her thumbs pulled at the edges of the skimpy fabric directly over Callie's entrance, causing the woman beneath her to let out another moan. "Shhh," the blonde hushed. "If you can't be quiet, then I can't do any more."

"No, please," Callie whimpered, her body begging to be touched. "I'll be quiet, just…please."

Arizona smirked devilishly as she finally removed the only barrier separating her from Callie, slowly sliding the underwear down her lover's legs. She tossed them into the growing pile of discarded clothing, before tugging off the rest of her own clothing. She angled her hips and slid her core against Callie's, covering the brunette's mouth as she let out yet another moan. The blonde's free hand palmed one of the Latina's ample breasts, gently massaging it in the way she knew Callie liked.

Once she felt Callie could be trusted to keep quiet, she removed her hand from her mouth, and began trailing down her body. Arizona took a deep breath, inhaling the woman's scent as she neared the apex of her thighs. She flicked out her tongue, the tip coming in contact with Callie's clit. After the initial touch, the blonde teased around the sensitive area, stimulating the entirety of her lover. She entered Callie with her tongue, the muscle swirling delicately inside the warm cavern.

At the feeling of her girlfriend's tongue entering her, Callie wound her hand through Arizona's blonde locks. Her hips bucked against Arizona's skilled tongue, riding the waves of pleasure caused by her lover. This was what she loved most about Arizona; the way she caused Callie to lose all of her inhibitions. She'd been told she was beautiful her entire life, but it wasn't until she met Arizona that she actually felt it. The way the blonde worshiped the Latina's body, made Callie's head spin.

The brunette gripped the sheets tightly as she felt Arizona slide two, long fingers into her center. She undulated her hips in time to Arizona's thrusts, each movement bringing her closer to the brink. Arizona wrapped her lips around the Latina's clit, sucking on the bud. Callie grabbed a pillow, burying her face into it, so her loud moans could be muffled. Right before she could tumble over the edge, Arizona withdrew completely. Callie groaned into the pillow out of protest.

The blonde ripped the pillow from the Latina's face, and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Their naked bodies slid against each other, their hands frantically moving over the flesh. After a few moments, the blonde once again thrust her fingers inside of the Latina, using her hips for more leverage. Callie moaned into the blonde's mouth at the return of the stimulation. She pulled Arizona against her thigh, so she could grind, and receive some friction of her own.

They adjusted so that Callie could slide her own fingers inside of the blonde, eager to bring her lover the kind of pleasure she was currently receiving. She loved when Arizona would ride her hand. In Callie's mind there was nothing sexier than watching Arizona move against her fingers. Her stomach muscles clenched and a thin sheen of sweat adorned her abdomen. The sight alone almost made her cum, and this moment was no different.

Arizona grabbed the top of Callie's head with her free hand, and tugged on her raven locks as she rolled her hips against Callie's hand. She bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her moans, but a good deal of sound still escaped. Despite their best efforts to remain quiet, their moans continued to fill the room. With a couple more thrusts, the two women toppled over the edge into pleasure filled bliss, panting and holding each other.

As they came down from their orgasmic highs, Callie enveloped the blonde in her arms. "That was way less than thirty-six hours," she murmured into the crook of Arizona's neck.

Arizona slapped the brunette's thigh. "Shut it."

"Mmmm," Callie moaned, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Callie woke to the smell of breakfast cooking and the warm sun peaking through the window. She felt like that song with the flute in every country setting ever filmed should have been playing in the background. She rolled over towards Arizona, and pulled her close. "Good morning," she sighed against the soft skin of her girlfriend's back.<p>

"Mmm," Arizona stretched and rolled over, "morning."

"Sleep well?" the Latina asked.

Arizona nodded. "Mhm."

"Good, me too," Callie smirked.

The blonde sat up and rubbed her eyes, lazily trying to get the sleep out of them. "You don't think anyone heard us do you?"

"God I hope not," Callie replied seriously.

"Perfect."

The Latina stood from the bed and brushed her hair from her face. "Shower?" she suggested as she moved towards the bathroom.

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Oh definitely. I smell nasty."

"You do," Callie decided, smirking at t he horrified look of her girlfriend.

Arizona gave her backside a pinch as they entered the bathroom. "Don't be smart."

The brunette yelped at the touch. She turned around and glared at the blonde who was steadily undressing. Callie tried not to let her mind wonder to the previous night, but inevitably her brain clouded over with images of a very naked Arizona doing wonderful things to her body.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," the blonde commanded, stepping into the shower.

Callie smiled and followed suit, relishing in the feel of the warm spray against her body. She wet her hair underneath the nozzle, before opening her eyes to see Arizona pouting and shivering on the opposite side of the shower. "What's wrong, Arizona?"

"This shower doesn't have dual heads like ours, so now I'm cold," the blonde answered.

Callie chuckled at the sheer amount of adorableness bottle up in one person. She held her hand out to the blonde, and pulled her close so they could both be kept warm by the shower. This was one of Callie's favorite things. She loved showering with Arizona. Sometimes it was intimate, sometimes it was sexy, and sometimes it was playful. It was something they did whenever they had the chance, no doubt derived from their initial showers together in Spain.

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked, as she lathered soap on Callie's back.

"Our first shower together," the brunette answered.

The PEDs surgeon smiled. "Hottest. Shower. Ever."

"Mmmm," Callie moaned, remembering the encounter fondly, "want to recreate that night? We could make love in front of a fire; I could fuck you on the counter; then, we could spend some time in the shower, before we finish with me blowing your mind in bed."

Arizona's eyes darkened with desire as she remembered their first twenty-four hours as lovers. It was one of the hottest experiences she'd ever had, and the way Callie spoke about it now was driving her crazy with lust. "If I remember correctly, it was I who blew _your _mind, Calliope," the blonde quipped.

The Latina captured Arizona's lips in a heated kiss. She pinned the blonde against the shower wall, and dug her fingers in the muscled flesh of the backs of Arizona's thighs. Tearing her lips from the blonde's, Callie kissed a wet trail down her neck, leaving a trail of gentle bites along the way. Her hand trailed down to Arizona's core, not wasting any time before entering the woman with two fingers.

"Jesus," Callie groaned as Arizona clawed at her back and bucked her hips.

The blonde hissed in pleasure as Callie's thumb swiped over her clit. She was racing towards the edge, her climax approaching nearer with each thrust by her lover. As Callie rolled her thumb over the blonde's most sensitive spot, curled her fingers, and roughly bit her shoulder, Arizona came undone, moaning and quivering in the Latina's arms.

"How's that for blowing your mind?" Callie asked cockily.

"Shut up," the blonde retorted.

"Also, that was twice in twenty-four hours, forget thirty-six."

"Shut up," Arizona answered, grabbing her towel and exiting the shower. Callie followed her to the bedroom. The women dressed in relative silence, throwing each other knowing glances from across the room. Arizona knew she'd never live this trip down, with the caving twice within twenty-four hours bit. She really didn't care though. She and Callie had a healthy sex life and there was nothing wrong with that. Though they did just have sex in her best friend's house in the shower…

"You ready for food?" Callie asked, as she pulled on her jeans.

Arizona's mouth watered just a little bit. Those were Callie's good jeans; the ones that hugged her legs in an unbelievably sexy manner, and pulled tightly across her ass. Her eyes scanned up the brunette's body until they met Callie's eyes, which seemed to mirror the knowing smirk plastered on her lover's face. "Yeah, I'm ready…for food."

"Uh huh," Callie answered, loving every second of Arizona's perusal of her body.

"Shut up," Arizona replied, storming out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. There, she found Teddy and Addison, Kathy, and a large man whom she assumed to be Mike. "Good morning."

"Good morning," the group replied in a chorus.

"Would you like some pancakes?" Kathy asked, gesturing to the large stack of food on the counter.

"Yes ma'am," Arizona replied, taking a seat at the table in the dining room. She was joined by Teddy, Addison, and Callie, who had trailed into the kitchen behind Arizona. "So how'd your dad take the news, Teddy?"

"I haven't told him yet," the cardio surgeon replied.

"What do you mean you haven't told him yet?" Callie whispered harshly. "Just get it over with."

"It's not that simple," Teddy replied defensively. "I don't know how to bring something like that up."

"Just tell him, like you did your mother," Addison suggested. "That was pretty painless."

"So Theodora," Mike said, sitting down with a big plate of pancakes, "your mother says you have something to tell me."

"Or he could just be blunt," Callie murmured under her breath.

"Well…I…um…" Teddy stammered.

"Teddy and I are together," Addison supplied. "As in romantically."

The table waited in silence as Mike chewed his food, seemingly mulling over the new information. "Well," he said, swallowing the large bite, "as long as you don't keep me up all night, I don't have any issues," he responded, staring right at Callie and Arizona, who not so subtly averted their gazes.

"You didn't!" Teddy shouted across the table. "Really?"

"I can't believe you caved, Arizona," Addison accused, "we had a pact!"

"And you did things…in the guest room!" Teddy chimed in.

"Oh don't start!" Callie replied. "We both know you'll lose this battle."

"Parents across the hall so trumps the bathroom Callie and you know it," Addison argued.

"WE WERE IN THE APARTMENT WITH YOU!"

"I really think you're blowing this out of proportion, Cal," the redhead pointed out.

"She does that a lot," Arizona agreed.

"You two," Callie said pointing between Addison and Arizona, "stop ganging up on me," she ordered. "You," she said to Teddy, "stop getting upset because you didn't get laid last night."

"Oh I did," Teddy corrected, causing Arizona to glare at Addison.

"You hypocrite," she hissed playfully.

"Whatever," Addison shrugged.

"They're like x-rated middle schoolers," Mike said to his wife. He had slipped away during the screaming match, and retreated to the kitchen.

"It's only for a couple of days, Mike," Kathy replied warmly, stroking her husband's arm.

"Addison seems nice," Mike commented. "Much nicer than the boys."

"I'm sure Theodora would appreciate hearing that."

At that moment, Addison slammed the table and got up, storming towards the door. "I'm going into the city," she announced.

"Actually, Addison," Mike interjected, "I was hoping you would join me out on the farm today."

Callie choked on a laugh as Addison's eyes bugged out of her head. "Um ok?"

"I'll let you change into some more comfortable clothing."

"Dad," Teddy said, "those are her comfortable clothes."

"Oh," he replied, "well, we'll just ride on the tractor then."

"Do you want me to come with?" Teddy offered.

"Nope," Mike answered, "Addison and I are going to have a lovely chat out in the fields today."

"And, I'm going to take you girls into town," Kathy declared.

Addison looked between Teddy and her father. "Hurray?"


	5. Lost?

A/N: And…chapter 5! Hurrah! I've been working on this for awhile, so I hope you all like it. Also 99 reviews in 4 chapters? THANK YOU SO MUCH! Holy cow! I feel so honored to have been blessed with all you wonderful people reading this fic. In regards to the less than awesome amount of rude anonymous reviews I have been receiving, I will not be deleting them. I strongly believe in the right to free speech, and will not delete reviews I find to be negative. I am receptive to constructive criticism and all kinds of feedback, but at least allow me to respond. I can't have dialogue if I don't know to whom I need to speak. I want to stress that I'm not upset with all anonymous reviewers…I love nearly all of you…it's just a few that are being rude.

Sorry for the delay and the ramble.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

p.s. I apologize for how jumpy this chapter is…it was really the only way it worked.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Lost?<p>

Addison surveyed her surroundings and inwardly cringed. She sat on the tractor with her legs crossed, the smell of farm wafting through the air. She had exactly zero clothes that were adequate for this situation, which was why she said a silent prayer to the shoe gods, begging them to spare her Manolo Blahniks from complete destruction.

She wasn't optimistic.

She wasn't an outdoorsy person. The idea of riding in a tractor, strolling through cornfields, and feeding the livestock did not excite her. In fact, it made her want to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge or the Space Needle, or something else equally as dramatic. There was just something so unappealing about being in the sun, in the country, with no stores in sight. Some people loved the great outdoors, and bonded with nature. Addison just wasn't one of them. As she surveyed the unfamiliar and intimidating territory, she desperately wished for some retail therapy, or at least for a stiff drink.

Nervously, Addison glanced over at Mike. Even sitting in the tractor, it was possible to tell he was quite tall. He had close cropped graying brown hair, which looked to have at one point been the same color as Teddy's natural hair color. She liked to have the blonde high lights in it, but truthfully, Addison really enjoyed the rich brown it was naturally. She could see a lot of Teddy in her father; that same sort of rugged handsomeness. Teddy's hardened exterior was what attracted Addison to her in the first place, but it was her warm smile that drew her in completely.

Mike, however, wasn't smiling. He was smirking, which frightened the shit out of her. She couldn't see his eyes because of his dark sunglasses. She wondered if maybe she should talk to him, but that wasn't exactly something she was dying to do. Considering his blunt questioning of Teddy earlier today, she figured if he had something to say, he would just do it. She leaned away from the edge of the tractor as a bit of mud splashed up.

Mike chuckled deeply, watching Addison out of the corner of his eye. "You don't care much for farms do you?"

Addison didn't really know how to answer that question. She didn't want to offend him. "I'm just a little out of my element with the whole country thing."

Mike nodded in understanding. "Where did you grow up?"

"Upper East Side of New York City," Addison answered honestly, figuring It would be best to just admit to her privileged upbringing rather than skirt around the obvious.

"Sounds…different from here."

"Very," she agreed.

"Well," he said, stopping the tractor and beginning to get off, "we're here."

Addison looked around, staring at what looked like the same rows of grain as when she stepped onto the tractor. "Where exactly is here?" she asked as she followed Mike's lead, exiting the farm vehicle.

"This is the middle of the farm…about a mile and a half or so from the house," Mike explained. "This farm is the culmination of my dream. It's a shared endeavor of a group of local farmers. My ambition and determination has allowed me to be able to provide for my family. I know you can provide for Theadora, but that's because of your upbringing from what I can tell."

"Um…I'm not sure how to respond to that," Addison responded.

"Theodore Roosevelt was my mother's grandfather. He was a strong and determined man. Anyone who wishes to enter this family must also display those types of qualities."

Addison shook her head, completely confused. "Mike, no one has proposed."

"Not yet," Mike interjected. "I may not me in touch with lesbian culture, but I know my daughter." He smirked and stepped back onto the tractor. "I'll meet you back at the house."

"Wait!" the redhead shouted after him. "You're leaving me here?"

Mike chuckled as he restarted the tractor. As he drove away, he called over his shoulder, "Strength and determination, Addison."

Addison let out a deep sigh and looked down at her very expensive and now dirt covered shoes. She could barely hear the tractor anymore and was surrounded by rows of grain. "Well shit."

* * *

><p>"What do you think of this?" Arizona asked, holding up a purse.<p>

"It's a little butch," Callie replied, flicking her eyes to the purse.

"It is not!" Arizona defended. "Besides, I can be a little butch."

"Oh Arizona, that is such bullshit and you know it," the Latina answered affectionately. "It's a man purse."

"First butch, now man purse?" the blonde questioned.

"Personally, I think it's more of a satchel," Teddy chimed in.

"A satchel?" Kathy asked. "Doesn't Indiana Jones where one of those?"

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Lots of people have satchels, Mom."

"Ok?" Kathy replied. "Still a satchel."

"You don't want to buy this," Callie decided, taking the item in question from Arizona's hands.

"I don't?"

"You don't," Teddy confirmed with a nod of her head.

"You want this," Callie declared, holding up a sleek, black leather purse.

"I do?"

"Oh you do," Teddy said.

"Oooo I like that," Kathy commented.

"Thank you for your input, Mother," the cardio surgeon chided through overly smiling teeth.

Arizona surreptitiously smacked Teddy on the back of her thigh. "Cut it out," she admonished out of the corner of her mouth as she smiled at Callie and took the bag to examine it. "I do kind of like it," she commented, allowing her eyes to appreciate the beautifully sculpted bag.

"Kind of? Just kind of?" Callie asked incredulously. "It's amazing!"

"Why don't you buy it then?" the blonde suggested.

The Latina mulled over the purse. "Hmmm, maybe I will," she decided, snatching it from Arizona's hands.

"Hey!" she said, snatching the purse from back from her lover's grasp. "I want that!"

"Now you do," Callie responded with a roll of her eyes. "It's only because I want it."

"Not true," the blonde defended. "It's pretty."

"Whatever," the Latina acquiesced, handing Arizona back the purse. "It's all yours."

"Thank you!" Arizona beamed as she headed to the register to pay for the item.

"Have you heard from Addison?" Callie asked Teddy, her eyes wondering to watch Arizona walk to the front of the store.

Teddy followed the brunette's trained eyes, and rolled her eyes. "You're such a perv," she hissed playfully. "I can't take you anywhere."

The Latina shrugged, a goofy grin spreading over her lips. "I can't help it. I'm kind of in love with her," she admitted. "Actually," Callie said, looking around and stepping closer to Teddy. "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me," she whispered.

"Really?" Teddy squealed, clapping her hands.

"Shhhh," Callie chided, grabbing the cardio surgeon's hands, so she could stop her from clapping. "I don't have a plan, and we haven't talked about it, so I don't want to ruin it or anything."

Teddy squirmed out of her friend's grip, and bolted after Arizona, throwing a playful look over her shoulder in hopes of baiting the brunette. It worked like a charm. Teddy giggled to herself as she heard Callie following behind her. She caught up with Arizona at the register. "Arizona, guess what?" she asked her friend excitedly.

"Um," the blonde said, completely confused, "yes?"

"Cal…" Teddy began but was interrupted by a smack on the head.

"Shut it, Teddy," the Latina commanded.

"What is going on?" Arizona asked, looking between the two of them.

"Nothing," they answered together.

"Right," the blonde responded, completely unconvinced.

Callie gave Teddy a pointed look, silently threatening her. "We were just discussing a present Teddy was going to get for Addison."

Teddy's eyes widened. "YES!" she exclaimed. "Yes, that's exactly what we were doing."

Arizona arched her eyebrows. She knew that obviously they were covering for something and didn't believe them for a second. "So what is this gift?"

"It's um…" Teddy stammered, looking to Callie for help.

"A teddy!" the Latina declared. "A teddy to Addie from Teddy."

Teddy glared daggers at the brunette, not at all pleased that a piece of lingerie was the gift she came up with. She returned her gaze to the blonde. "Yes, a teddy."

"Oh I love teddy bears," Kathy clapped joyfully as she approached the counter. "There's a cute store just down the street that sells tons of cute stuffed animals."

Callie snorted while Arizona bit her lip to keep her giggles from bubbling out of control. Teddy shot pointed looks at both of them. "Let's go see this store, Mom."

The four women exited the current shop they were in, heading up the street towards the mysterious "teddy bear store". The downtown, if it could even be called that, sprawled along the quaint streets of Gailston. It looked like a classic downtown in Small Town USA. There were small shops with apartments on top of them, and all of the stores were owned by the local residents. There wasn't a Walmart or any other department store close by, so the commercial area of the town served towards making various necessities and consumer goods accessible to the small town through specialized shops.

Callie chuckled and poked Arizona in the side as she looked at the sign. The blonde nearly doubled over with laughter. "The Bear End?" she sputtered.

Arizona nudged Teddy and pointed at the sign. "Maybe we will buy that teddy for you."

"Funny," the other woman replied sarcastically. "I'm really amused right now."

"Look Theodora," Kathy said excitedly, pointing towards the display of teddy bears. "I bet Addison would love one of those."

"I bet she would too," Callie agreed, through a shit-eating grin.

"I hate you," Teddy hissed as she followed her mother towards the selection of bears.

"Do you think Addison is ok?" Arizona asked.

The Latina shrugged. "It's farmland not a warzone," she answered. "Besides, it's not like she's wondering around by herself. Mike wouldn't just leave her in the middle of nowhere."

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD!" Addison shouted to the sky. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Her hair frizzed at the ends and her sandals were barely holding on by a thread. The only noise out here was the soft rustling of the grain in the wind. Perhaps some people found such an experience to be soothing, but in her current frazzled state, it was nothing more than a deafening reminder of her current predicament.<p>

Pulling out her phone, she checked, yet again, to see if she had service. Nothing. So not only was she in the middle of a ton of wheat, she also had no cell phone, which meant no navigation and total isolation. She had no idea where she was, and she felt as if she'd been walking forever. She had to be nearing the house by this point, because she'd been wondering in the general direction of the path on which Mike drove her out here.

This wasn't exactly what she'd thought would happen. She was expecting questions; deep, personal, and thought provoking questions, but Addison had not prepared for being left in the middle of a field…by herself…with no cell service. She looked at the sky, and tried to read the sun or whatever it was they did in nature movies, but truthfully she had no idea what the hell was going on. She decided to just keep moving, and hope she ran into the house eventually. If not, someone would come and find her.

Right?

* * *

><p>"Still no word from Addison?" Arizona asked as they entered the house with their new purchases.<p>

"Nope, nothing," Teddy frowned. "It's really weird. You know how addicted to her phone she is."

"She's probably hanging out with your dad. Service is spotty at best out here and most of the time spotty is just the nice way of saying downright shitty."

"It really is a serious problem," Arizona agreed. "I haven't been able to use my phone at all."

"Everyone you talk to is here," Teddy pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

The blonde weighed the comment. "That's a good point."

They tossed their bags near the entrance, silently deciding they were too lazy to take their stuff to their respective rooms. "Addison?" Teddy called out as she entered the dining room. "You here?"

"She's not here," Mike's deep voice answered from the living room.

Teddy stormed into the next room. "Where is she?"

Mike peaked his eyes over the top of his newspaper. "Out on the farm."

"Still?" Callie asked incredulously. "I thought you were showing her around and then coming back."

"I did," Mike replied blandly. "And I am back."

"You left her out there?" Teddy shouted at her father. "Are you insane?"

"Theodora," Mike addressed his daughter calmly, "if Addison wishes to be a part of this family, she must demonstrate that she has the qualities we value."

The cardio surgeon glared daggers at Mike, and tossed her hands into the air out of frustration. "I really can't believe you're still riding that horse. So we have a famous relative…woohoo. Can I have my girlfriend back?"

Relaxing back into his chair, Mike shook the wrinkles out of the paper. "You can have her back once she is worthy to come back."

"UGH!" Teddy huffed, stomping towards the door. "ADDISON!" she called out onto the prairie. "ADDIE!" Pausing to listen, the blonde let out a sigh and grabbed a flashlight from the deck. She walked out through the yard, heading towards the sprawling acres of wheat. "Addison?" She tried calling again, but she received no response. Knowing this was going to take a while, Teddy just decided to grit her teeth and bare it.

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona sat at the dining room table, playing cards. Teddy had disappeared a while ago to go look for Addison, but it was getting dark and there was still no sign of either of them. "You think they're ok?" the brunette asked.<p>

"Yeah," Arizona nodded. "It's not like the desert. Plus, Teddy's a badass, so no worries there."

"I hope you're right," Callie said, playing her card. "I really don't want any travel issues tomorrow."

"Wow Callie," Arizona snorted. "I can't believe you're only worried about travel plans."

The Latina shrugged. "It's not like they're going to die."

"But they are all alone, " the blonde pointed out. "And probably dehydrated."

"You would think like that," Callie countered, smirking at her wife.

Just then, the door banged open, and in walked Addison, looking like a grain covered swamp monster. "Where's Teddy?" she demanded.

Callie's jaw dropped to the floor. Addison looked completely like shit. It was the first time she'd ever seen her looking anything other than perfect. Even in sweat pants, she looked like a freaking model. "Wow."

"Wow?" the redhead asked, a little annoyed that no one seemed to be answering her question. "Where is Teddy?" she tried again.

"Looking for you!"

"Shit. Does anyone know how to drive a tractor?" Addison asked.

Arizona nodded. "I do."

Callie looked sideways at her lover. "How the hell do you know how to drive a tractor?"

"Girl scout camp."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Where are the keys?" the blonde asked.

Addison shrugged. "No idea."

"Let's just check the tractor?" Callie suggested.

"Good idea," the redhead said with a nod.

The three women snuck out the back towards the farmland, finding the tractor along the way. Sure enough, the keys were just sitting on the seat. Arizona hopped into the driver's seat, and started the engine. Before long, they were cruising down the center aisle of the wheat field, shouting for Teddy out the sides of the vehicle.

Teddy traipsed through the farm, towards the east end, figuring Addison would end up coming towards her at some point. She vaguely heard her name being shouted over the fields accompanied by the whir of the tractor. Waving her flashlight in the air, Teddy screamed back. "OVER HERE!" She smiled as she saw the lights of the farm equipment turn towards her. She moved out of the way, so the tractor didn't run her over, smiling as she saw Addison. "You look like shit," she commented.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks."

"I missed you," Teddy said, dropping a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I missed you too," Addison replied with a smile.

"You two love birds ready to head back? We've got to pack."

Teddy laced her fingers through her lover's. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Addison kissed Teddy's knuckles. "Me too."


	6. Hot in Here

A/N: Hey everyone, so I know I've been away for what seems like forever (it kind of has been), but it's been a hellish couple of months at school. I'm super busy and hurray hurrah, you know the drill. I always finish what I start, so don't worry there. You will see the end of everything I write. I also might have been distracted by the book I'm writing…well sort of writing…anyway….enjoy the update. As always,

Happy reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Hot in Herre<p>

"Well that was fun," Addison commented from her seat on the jet.

"It was," Arizona replied with a smile as she sipped on her glass of wine.

Teddy raised her eyebrows. "Isn't it a little early for wine?"

The PEDs surgeon rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch. "It's two! That's late enough."

"Is it?"

The blonde shrugged and smirked. "It's five o'clock somewhere. Besides, I'm on vacation."

Addison sighed blissfully and stretched out her legs. "I'm so excited for Miami. So much sun and the beach…oh! And the Yacht."

"And no tractors of death leaving you behind in fields," Callie contributed, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Shut up," Teddy murmured out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh no, _Theodora,"_Addison warned, emphasizing her girlfriend's name, "Don't tell Callie to be quiet. Your father abandoned me in a field without food or water for hours."

Teddy rolled her eyes, "Addison you just ne…"

"HOURS!" Addison exclaimed, interrupting the cardio surgeon in the middle of her sentence.

Callie relaxed in her own seat, smirking as the two women good naturedly argued. Addison was definitely upset about what happened, but Callie knew she and Teddy were only play fighting. She looked over at Arizona, who seemed to be engrossed in her book. Usually the blonde babbled nervously the whole flight, since she didn't particularly care for the experience. "Hey," she said softly, placing a hand on Arizona's knee. "How are you doing?"

The blonde looked up and offered Callie a smile. "I'm good. I have a bit of a headache, but I'm doing ok."

The Latina leaned closer, squeezing Arizona's thigh with a bit more intention. "I have a cure for a headache," she whispered, delighting in the shiver she felt run down the blonde's spine. She got up from her seat, and sauntered towards the back of the plane, throwing a smoldering look over her shoulder as she did so.

Arizona waited a respectable amount of time, before getting up to join Callie in the back of the jet. Addison and Teddy were still arguing with one another, so she figured they wouldn't notice. She shrugged at the lack of reaction from the other two women, but was thankful they were too engrossed in one another to notice the blonde's departure.

Her body coursed with adrenaline and excitement as she walked the short distance of the hallway. The blonde gasped upon feeling the curvy body of her girlfriend pressed against her, followed by her lips. She moaned as her back slammed against the wall. Callie's hands were suddenly all over body, rubbing, caressing, grasping, and generally driving her insane. Arizona loved the way the brunette touched her; she became putty in Callie's hands.

A whimper left the blonde's lips as Callie sensually palmed her breast. She could feel Arizona's nipple straining against the fabric of her bra, serving only to spur her on further. Arizona could feel her head dizzying from pleasure, but as she heard laughter from the front of the cabin drift towards them, she snapped back to attention. "Teddy and Addison," she whispered.

"Are not here," Callie responded, continuing to lavish the blonde's neck with attention.

"But can hear us."

"Oh my god!" Callie exclaimed, punching a button on the wall, which closed a door, and effectively separated them from their two friends in the front of the plane.

"Oh," Arizona said simply, her eyes returning their gaze to Callie's full lips.

The Latina smirked her reply, and arched her eyebrows playfully. Hungrily reclaiming Arizona's lips, she pulled the blonde's body flush against her own, groaning at the contact. She desperately craved a skin on skin connection and quickly stripped Arizona of her t-shirt, before shedding her own. The PEDs surgeon moaned upon feeling Callie's heated flesh sliding against her own, capturing the Latina's lips in a searing kiss.

Callie's tongue rubbed against the blonde's to the same rhythm as her grinding hips. Arizona's eyelids fluttered as pleasure coursed through her body. Her breath quickened in anticipation, moans floating from her lips as she felt Callie's hands trail down her stomach to the button of her jeans. The Latina made quick work of the fastening mechanism, pulling the material down Arizona's toned legs.

The blonde's fingers wound themselves through the Latina's hair, pulling her to her wet center. One hand grasping her breast, Arizona's head fell back against the wall as she felt Callie's tongue caress her folds. She shuddered underneath the skillful work of her lover. They'd always been rather adventurous, but this was a whole new level of hotness, and the situational awareness was quickly bringing Arizona to the edge.

Her hips rolled against the Latina's tongue, her hands freely roaming her own torso, and enhancing her pleasure. A satisfied whimper flowed from her lips as Callie inserted two fingers into her dripping core. Between Callie's tongue and fingers, Arizona could feel her impending orgasm begin to build within her. Her fingers dug into Callie's scalp as she began to resign herself to the insuperable pleasure being bestowed upon her. With one last roll of her hips and a loud moan, Arizona felt her orgasm rip through her, white exploding across her eyelids.

"Oh my god," She panted, collapsing against the wall, hardly able to hold herself up.

"I also go by Callie," the brunette quipped, flinching as she felt Arizona smack her lightly.

"You're such a smartass."

"Mmm, but I'm your smartass," Callie answered, placing a delicate kiss on Arizona's lips.

A loud knock on the door caused the two women to jump apart. "Hurry up," Addison demanded, "the pilot said we're landing in fifteen minutes or something."

"Ok. We'll be out in a second," the Latina responded with a gentle roll of her eyes. Sporting a devilish smile, Callie bent down and grasped the edges of Arizona's underwear, pulling them up her body, before repeating the action with her jeans. She captured the blonde's lips in a lingering kiss as she buttoned and zipped her pants.

"I'll take care of you later," Arizona murmured against her lover's lips.

Callie stepped back with a chuckle, picking up their shirts, and throwing Arizona hers. "I know you will."

Arizona shot the brunette a playful glare once she situated her shirt so that she looked presentable. "Do I look ok?" she asked, just to make sure that it wasn't completely obvious they had been doing the nasty.

"You look perfect," the Latina answered, her eyes shining with adoration.

Arizona couldn't help but blush at Callie's words. So much of their relationship was loosey-goosey and low pressure, but every once in awhile they would share a moment that would remind Arizona of just how in love with Callie she was. Following the brunette, they reentered the front portion of the cabin, and took their seats across from their friends.

"How was your chat?" Addison asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"It was fine," Callie answered with a smile, silently daring her friend to go any further.

"It sounded better than fine," Teddy commented, causing Arizona's cheeks to redden further and Callie to choke on her sip of water.

"Yeah…" the redhead smirked, "way better than fine."

"Shut it, Addie," Callie commanded, resting her hand on her embarrassed lover's thigh.

The Latina relaxed as she felt the plane begin to make its descent. She felt Arizona's hand grip her own tightly. Callie knew the blonde didn't particularly enjoy flying, so she wanted to be as comforting as possible, even if that meant her hand could potentially be crushed in the process. As the plane continued to move downward, the brunette's hand was squeezed tighter and tighter. This was the worst part for her girlfriend; the anticipation of the touchdown. They didn't know when exactly the wheels would impact the runway, something Arizona had confided scared the shit out of her.

Once the wheels connected, Callie heard her lover let out a breath of relief. The Latina gave her a reassuring caress on her thigh, offering the blonde a warm smile. "We made it."

"I know," Arizona nodded, "I just don't like that part."

"I know," Callie replied, unbuckling her seatbelt, but remained seating as the plane taxied to the private area. Within a few minutes, the jet came to a stop, and the pilot announced for everyone to deplane. The foursome stood, gathered their things, and cautiously walked down the stairs to the outdoors.

Callie let out a deep sigh as she stepped off the plane onto the tarmac. She was thankful the group opted for her father's jet this go-round instead of flying commercial. She wasn't a snob by any means, but sometimes she was just in the mood for the plush, leather seats and quiet isolation of private air.

Plus, there were the added benefits she and Arizona enjoyed.

The four women approached the waiting cars, a couple of men trailing their bags behind them. Addison and Callie seemed to be extremely comfortable in this sort of environment, whereas Arizona and Teddy felt a bit of anxiety about the situation. Arizona had known for awhile that Callie came from money; obviously…her father owned the hotel in which they stayed in Granada, but she had never really experienced it full force. Even in Granada, the hotel was pretty quaint, and she and Teddy had splurged on a suite, so there was no discrepancy. In Seattle, she and Callie split monetary commitments completely. Now, as they were whisked into town cars, and presumably heading for the "Torres estate", Arizona was feeling a little intimidated.

It wasn't like she grew up poor, far from it, but her family most certainly wasn't wealthy either. She'd been comfortable as a child; well taken care of, and never hungry. What she was about to experience, however, was a far cry from her middle class upbringing. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't unnerving.

"Don't be nervous," Callie said, patting the blonde on the knee. "It'll be fine."

"I'm not nervous," Arizona quickly defended, knowing full well she was lying through her teeth.

"Sure you aren't, that's why you're fidgeting with your hands," the Latina commented.

Arizona looked down at her hands and then back at her girlfriend. "Shut up."

"It'll be ok, Arizona," Callie reassured her, grasping her hand.

"Thanks."

The two women sat in silence as the town car zipped through the streets of Miami. Addison and Teddy were riding in the car behind them, which allowed for a few moments of solitude. Callie loved her friends, and loved traveling in a group, but some space every once in awhile was a good thing; it kept her sane. Relaxing, Callie swept her eyes over the Miami skyline as it passed their windows. The city quickly faded, however, into the familiar sprawling homes of her childhood neighborhood.

"Wow, these homes are gorgeous," Arizona gushed.

"Yeah," Callie agreed reverently. "I forget sometimes."

"How do you forget that?" the blonde asked incredulously.

Callie shrugged. "I grew up here, so this was normal for me, and while I know that I have an extreme amount of privilege, in my mind, I just forget sometimes. I remember my childhood, but not necessarily in that context."

Arizona leaned her head on Callie's shoulder. "I suppose that makes sense." She paused for a moment, still staring out the window. "They're still gorgeous."

"I know," the brunette replied with a laugh, placing a quick kiss on Arizona's head.

After taking few more turns, the car arrived at the gate to the estate. The driver pulled over to the intercom station, pressing the button to initiate the conversation with the guard on the other side. "Holy shit," Arizona whispered, "you have an intercom."

"Yes," Callie said, giggles escaping her lips. "We do," she replied as the car rolled through the gate. It stopped in front of the door to the house. The brunette led her lover out of the car with a smile on her face. "Home sweet home."

Arizona took in the breathtaking façade of the edifice. The Torres home was a beautiful Spanish colonial style home that seemed to stretch along forever. It was monstrous, but still tasteful, and she absolutely fell in love with it. "Wow," she murmured reverently.

"I know," Teddy said, clapping a hand on her shoulder, "we're not in Kansas anymore."


	7. Quicksand

A/N: AHHH! This has been a long time coming. Thank you so much for waiting patiently…I appreciate it. As always,

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Quicksand<p>

"Calliope!" Carlos exclaimed, opening the front doors to the sprawling mansion.

"Daddy!" The Latina returned enthusiastically, a grin spreading across her lips.

"I'm so happy you're here," the older man murmured as he wrapped his arms around his daughter in a welcoming hug. Still smiling, he turned his gaze to the three women accompanying Callie. "Are these your friends, mija?"

"Yes," the Latina answered. "You know Addison, and this is her girlfriend Teddy who is a surgeon as well."

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Torres," Teddy greeted.

"And this, lovely woman, is Arizona," Callie introduced proudly, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Who needs no introduction as you won't shut up about her, Calliope," Carlos joked. He gently shook the blonde's outstretched hand. "It's nice to officially meet you, Arizona."

"And you as well, sir," Arizona replied, still a little nervous.

Carlos clapped his hands boisterously, "Let's go inside, shall we?" he suggested warmly. "Leave your things. The staff will bring them to your rooms," he said, while offering his arm to his daughter. "Now mija, tell me about your trip," he demanded, and soon they were off jabbering away in Spanish.

Arizona just rubbed her temples and followed with Teddy and Addison alongside her. She was definitely more nervous now than she had been a few minutes ago. "They have a staff," the blonde sighed.

Addison shrugged as they entered the large house. "From what Callie has told me, it's a pretty small staff. Only a few cleaning people and a couple of butlers. They don't employ a chef, but do have one on call for when Callie's mom doesn't feel like cooking."

Teddy just gaped at Addison. "That's a small staff?"

The redhead absent mindedly picked some gunk from her eye. "Yeah," she replied simply.

"Good to know," Teddy said awkwardly.

The three women trailed after Callie and her father on a tour of the entire property, which included the stables, pool, private beach access, and a couple of tennis courts. The estate was unlike anything Arizona had ever seen; it was like being transported to a wholly separate world, and yet it was her girlfriend's childhood home. It was a bit surreal.

"This place is amazing," Teddy commented.

"I know!"

"It's nice," Addison said, not really sharing in the awe and wonder of the two other women. This wasn't something wholly new to her, in fact, she found the Torres home to be ridiculously large and flashy, but that's why they were in Miami. Of course, she would never actually say that, but every once in awhile her WASPy, old moneyed judgment would rear its head. She'd learned over the years to keep that part of her brain to herself. "The horses are gorgeous."

"Everything is gorgeous," Teddy marveled.

Up ahead, Callie and Carlos had stopped on the patio and were talking to a woman who looked to be Callie's mother. Unlike Carlos, she wasn't warm. In the briefest moment she did look their direction, Arizona felt like an ice storm had just rolled through. The blonde saw Callie waving them over, her nerves, once again, taking up residence in the pit of her stomach.

"Mama," the Latina said cautiously, sticking out her hand for Arizona to grab as she approached them, "this is my girlfriend, Arizona."

Lucia Torres attempted to offer the blonde a kind smile, but it ended up looking like a pained grimace. She did not say anything, instead nodding her head before walking away towards the house. Carlos shot Callie an apologetic look as he walked off the patio to talk to his wife.

"What the hell was that?" Teddy asked, stepping up the stairs to the patio.

"That," Callie sighed, "was my mother. She can be a bit cold sometimes."

Arizona snorted. "That was beyond cold," she responded without thinking, earning a glare from her girlfriend.

"Why don't we go find our stuff and unpack," Addison suggested, cutting the bit of tension that had started to brew. "I could seriously go for a nap."

"You could always go for a nap," Teddy retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I'm tired!" Addison defended.  
>Shaking her head with a smile, Callie ventured off the patio and through the sliding door to the kitchen. She could hear voices coming from the sitting room. Recognizing them as belonging to her parents, the brunette proceeded with caution. She poked her head into the room, and found her father comforting her rather distressed looking mother. The brunette let out a mournful sigh. She loved her mother, but she was tired of waiting for her to come around. "Hey Dad," she addressed her father, "which rooms are we staying in?"<p>

"You're in your old room; Teddy is staying in Aria's old room; Addison and Arizona may make themselves comfortable in the guest house."

Callie raised her eyebrows is anger. "The guest house?"

"Those are the rules, Calliope, you know that. When Aria brings a boy home, he doesn't stay with her."

"But he doesn't have to stay in the guest house!" the Latina argued.

"I will not have you sinning shamefully within my home!" Lucia hissed from her spot on the couch.

Callie gaped open mouthed at her mother. Her words had cut through her like a knife. Willing herself to not shed tears, she turned away from the room, and walked back towards the patio.

"Calliope, wait," she heard her father call after her.

"What Dad?" Callie fired back, whirling violently, the pain and anger evident in her eyes.

"I understand you're upset, but your mother is having a hard time with this."

"But you lied to me," the Latina lamented. "You said she was doing better, that everything would be ok. If I'd known that…"

"Then you wouldn't have come!" Carlos interjected. "I miss you, mija."

"I know but Mama…"

"Will come around eventually," the older man finished.

"But still? The guest house?" Callie inquired, her anger flaring just a bit.

Carlos sighed. "I just wanted to give you space. You're an adult, Calliope. I don't expect you to spend the nights separated from someone with whom you practically live."

"She's moving in when we get home," Callie interrupted, unable to keep the news silent for much longer.

"Congratulations, Calliope. That's wonderful," Carlos answered with a smile.

"Gracias, Papa."

"I love you, Calliope, and so does your mother," Carlos said, embracing his daughter.

"I love you too," Callie replied, stepping out of the embrace. She offered her father a small smile before exiting the kitchen through the door to the patio. Addison, Arizona, and Teddy seemed to be relaxing on the furniture, and soaking up a little bit of sun. The brunette took a deep breath, knowing their little vacation in Miami had just become a bit more drama filled. She hoped, the other women wouldn't get too upset, though. "Hey guys," Callie greeted her friends, trying not to sound too bothered by what was going on.

"What's up, Cal?" Addison asked out of concern, easily able to see through the Latina's façade.

Arizona furrowed her brow as she watched her girlfriend's facial expressions. "What'd your dad say?"

"Well," Callie sighed, "we're being split up. So Teddy and I are in the house, and you and Addison are in the guest house."

"Ok…" the blonde responded cautiously, not wanting to make it a bigger deal than it was, although she was pretty fucking pissed.

"And my mother is not nearly as awesome as your mom, Teddy," the Latina confessed with a defeated slump of her shoulders.

"You wanna talk about it?" Addison asked.

"I'll explain over food. A nice dinner out is what I need right now."

"Ooo," the redhead squealed, "can we go to Michy's?"

Callie rolled her eyes and chuckled, grateful for the small amount of humor. "Yes, of course Addison. We always go to Michy's when you're in town."

Bypassing the main house, Callie led them to the garage. She picked one of the spare sets of keys off the wall, clicking the button to unlock the Mercedes. She figured her parents would eat at home, so it wouldn't be a big deal that she just took a car. Plus, there were two other cars to take. Callie just knew, however, that the Mercedes was her father's favorite.

The brunette steered the car towards Miami proper, excited at the prospect of eating at Michy's. It was one of her favorite restaurants in town, and she and Addison had shared many moments in the space. Sharing it with Arizona and Teddy would hopefully only add to the memories she had there, despite the probable depressing topic of conversation.

Callie gently steered the car into the parking lot near MIchy's, one of the restaurants owned by Michelle Bernstein in Miami. The foursome walked into the restaurant, immediately being welcomed by the soft tones of blue and orange. Callie flashed the maître d a smile, and he promptly showed them to the Latina's favorite table, despite the crowd and the line.

"You're so powerful," Arizona murmured reverently.

"Oh shhh," the Latina quietly hushed. Smirking, she pulled out a chair for the blonde, knowing Arizona would appreciate the gesture.

"Thank you," the blonde smiled brightly. Usually Arizona liked to be the more chivalrous one in the relationship, but every once in awhile she would not so secretly delight in such a gesture from her lover.

"Wow," Teddy gushed, taking a seat, "it smells so nice in here."

"Just wait until you taste the food," Addison commented early.

"No menus?" Arizona inquired.

"They know to just get us the current tasting menu," Callie replied.

"I'm getting excited."

"Oh definitely!" the redhead said, excitedly.

They settled into comfortable chatter as they waited for their food to arrive. Each plate that came out topped the last, and the women ate their meal to complete and total satisfaction. As the meal wrapped up and the women ate desert, Callie felt herself begin to get a little nervous about the looming conversation about her mother. Her problem was the amount of embarrassment she felt on the part of her family. Teddy's parents just took the news in stride. Callie's parents have had years to adjust to the news of her sexual orientation, and yet her mother simply refused. It was frustrating and disheartening to say the least.

"You gonna tell us what's up, Callie, or are we going to have to just keep bugging you?" Teddy asked, somewhat playfully, but still maintaining an air of seriousness to her tone.

The Latina sighed. "Well I just wanted to apologize and let you in on what's going on with my family." She paused, but felt a reassuring hand on her thigh. Grasping Arizona's hand and squeezing gently, Callie continued, "I came out to my parents a few years ago, and they reacted poorly. I was cut off for awhile, and it was just generally pretty bad. But my father came around not too long after that, and he said he was working on my mother. When I told him we were planning this, he told me we should definitely come visit and that my mother would be fine with it. She isn't though, so I just wanted you to know that my mother thinks we're all going to hell and to not take her cold demeanor too personally."

"You don't need to apologize for your family, Cal," Addison responded, "it's not your fault your mother is being difficult. Trust me, frigidness is not uncommon in my neck of the woods; we deal with it all the time. Besides, if anyone has to apologize for their family, it will be me and all the ridiculousness that is my father." Hesitating, the redhead added, "and my mother."

"That's true," the Latina said with a chuckle. Addison's parents were crazy and just generally odd. They clearly had a weird relationship, but Callie would have bet serious money on the fact that Addison's mother was very gay, though she'd never tell Addison that.

"Let's just enjoy the time in warm weather and sun," Teddy suggested, "I vote for late-night swimming tonight."

"Oh that sounds good," the redhead agreed. "Can we take out the yacht?"

"Yeah sure," Callie replied benignly.

"This is going to be great," Teddy gushed.

"Awesome!" Arizon pushed through with her faux perkiness.

"To Miami," Addison offered, raising her wine glass.

"To Miami," the other three women echoed, clinking their glasses together.

As they sipped on their wine, Arizona frowned into her glass. She felt some sort of deep uncomfortable swirling in the pit of her stomach. She was nervous about the trip as a whole, but this leg especially. She just hoped she and Callie would be able to get through the break unscathed.


	8. Domino

A/N: Hey everyone...happy Sunday. I meant to have this done last week, but shit got in the way. I hope you all enjoy it, and that it puts a smile on your face. :)

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Domino<p>

Arizona bit her nails as Callie steered the Mercedes through the streets of Miami towards the Torres home. She sat quietly in the back, listening to Addison and Callie jabber back and forth about their shared memories of Miami. She felt it to be a little odd that she was in this situation, speeding though downtown Miami in the direction of her very wealthy girlfriend's very large home. It wasn't that Arizona was uncomfortable around money; she was a successful doctor who made a decent sum of money. What she was currently experiencing, however, was just unbelievable amounts of wealth, something for which she just wasn't prepared. It wasn't going to bother her, though. It would just take some getting used to.

Similarly to Callie's mother.

Arizona had no idea what was going on with that, nor was she particularly excited about the fact that she was supposed to be sleeping separately from Callie tonight. According to her girlfriend, though, that part of the instruction was odd. Arizona understood that she and Addison would be sleeping in the guest house and Teddy and Callie would be in the main house. That part wasn't difficult to comprehend. It was this bit about Callie's mom and visiting and everyone sleeping in the guest house maybe? And what was this about a yacht? Arizona was just a little confused, but she didn't want to ruin anything, so she was just going to sit back, go where she was told, and enjoy the Miami weather.

As Callie pulled into the driveway, Arizona clenched her saw, and plastered a smile on her face. She was not looking forward to a run in with Mrs. Torres, and actually was praying that this apparent yacht adventure would bypass that entirely. Normally, Arizona didn't get freaked out by parents, but she and Callie had something strong and real. It could very well last forever, so the relationships with the Latina's parents were absolutely paramount. That didn't mean the blonde wasn't totally terrified.

She was.

Arizona loved being loved. She didn't like people not liking her. Some people could just say "fuck it" and move on with their lives. She couldn't. Maybe it was her authority issues, or just a general desire to make friends after spending so much of her childhood without them due to moving around so much. Regardless, not being liked and/or respected was not a feeling Arizona handled well at all, especially in the case of her serious girlfriend's parents. Or mother anyway.

She swallowed as the car came to a stop, the garage being darker than she originally remembered. Maybe she was blowing all this crap completely out of proportion, and Callie's parents were nothing to worry about. But again…she just felt weird about the whole thing. She'd never dealt with a situation like this before. Her parents had always been accepting, so was her brother. She hadn't actually had many serious girlfriends to the point where parents were involved, and those parents were accepting anyway. So here she was in Miami, with her girlfriend, whom she was head over heels in love with, sharing a house with her angry, gay hating mother.

"Arizona?"

"Huh? What?" Arizona asked, snapping out of her daze.

"We're heading down to the boat house. I suggested we drink beforehand, but Callie says there's plenty of wine and stuff on the boat.," Addison supplied as she shut the door to the car.

"Who is going to drive then?" the blonde questioned, unsure of how that would work.

"ME!" Teddy shouted.

Callie shrugged. "Someone. I'm not having more than one glass of wine, so I probably will," the Latina replied, ignoring Teddy's chanting in the background.

"OK, well, I could certainly use one."

The Latina threaded her fingers through Arizona's, pulling the blonde close. "Are you ok?"

Arizona nodded. "Yeah, just a little nervous," she admitted. "it's not every day that I meet your parents for the first time. And they hate me."

Callie sighed heavily. "They don't hate you. Well, at least my father doesn't."

"Your mother does," the blonde grumbled.

"Hey," Callie said, turning Arizona around to force the PEDs surgeon to look at her. "What's gotten into you? This isn't like you."

"I know, I know," Arizona sighed. "I don't know what's going on, I'm sorry…I'm the crazy one in this relationship."

Callie silenced her girlfriend with a soft kiss. "Just today. Tomorrow, I'll be the crazy one."

"Are you two lovebirds ready to go?" Addison asked with an exasperated tone from the garage door. "I'd really like to frolic in the ocean while watching the sunset. I mean if you would rather stay in the dingy garage…"

"Shut up, Addison," the Latina playfully snapped.

"I'm just saying," the redhead fired back

"We know!" Callie and Arizona chorused together.

The redhead picked the keys to the boat off the wall, and tossed them over to Callie. "Come on, Captain. Get us going."

The brunette glared at her best friend before exiting the garage. She took Arizona's hand in her own, leading them towards the stairs heading down to the boat house. The stairs cut along the hill atop which the Torres' home sat down to their private beach and piers. Callie sighed as her toes curled along the sand. The water splashed against the shore, the gentle waves caressing the wooden legs of the piers.

The boathouse stood to the left, shining in the fading sunlight. It felt bizarre for Callie to be home, staring at her surroundings which she once considered to be ingrained as a part of her identity. After leaving Miami, the wealth to which she had become accustomed seemed almost foreign. She enjoyed coming home, seeing her childhood home, and visiting her family, but sometimes she forgot the sheer amount of wealth her father had accrued during his time as a CEO of a large company. She had enjoyed the life she had as a child, but the more time she spent away from its direct influence and presence, the more strange it felt upon her return home.

She didn't resent her parents' wealth, and the subsequent money given to her. In Seattle, it wasn't like she lived meagerly. She had a nice apartment, an expensive car, took vacations, went to the opera, and generally lived an affluent life. That affluence, though, did not nearly approach the lifestyle she had as a child. This sort of extravagance, while holding a certain amount of nostalgia, made her a bit uncomfortable. She sort of longed for her smaller apartment that she would soon share with Arizona. It was homey, and not large and cold. Not that she didn't love her childhood home, because she did. It was just so big, and empty now. As a child, Aria and her father's parents were also there, so it just felt more full. That sort of family feeling was what she missed most about home. The other stuff…not so much.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Arizona asked, gently bumping her hip against Callie's.

"Just…contemplating life," the Latina answered vaguely.

The blonde furrowed her brow, glaring at her girlfriend. "That was specific."

Callie smirked and lovingly wrapped an arm around Arizona's waist. "I'm just missing home a little bit."

"We'll be back in a little over a week."

"I know, and honestly, I'm just being a bit of a baby. I want to move you in and return to my parentless bubble where I'm unaffected by their bullshit."

Arizona pressed a kiss to the brunette's cheek. "Your mother will come around."

The Latina sighed, but was grateful for Arizona's words. Callie knew the blonde must have been hurt by the negative perception her mother clearly had of their relationship. "I hope so."

Opening the door to the boat house, the Latina led the group through the piers to the furthest one, which housed their largest boat. Arizona tried not to gape at the number of boats owned or the size of the one before her eyes. It was gorgeous! Long, white, sleek, sharp; it completely captivated the blonde. She had never been on a boat like this one before, and the prospect excited her. The novelty of her girlfriend's wealth was difficult to ignore. She felt torn between feeling a little out of place, and struck by amazement and awe as she gaped at the luxurious possessions surrounding her.

Arizona mostly opted for the latter as she dragged her fingers along the banister of the entrance to the boat. Callie quickly led them aboard, holding the door open for the other three women, so they could enter the vessel. Arizona tried to keep her gawking in check, holding her breath as they moved through the boat.

"This is beautiful," Teddy commented, surveying the space.

"I totally agree." The blonde nodded.

"It's…nice," Addison said, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Addie."

"No problem," the redhead smirked.

"So who is going to drive?" the PEDs surgeon asked excitedly.

"Ooo me!" Teddy exclaimed, running up to the wheel.

Callie sighed and took off after her. "Oh God. I better go get her." The Latina caught up with Teddy, and managed to wrangle the wheel from her hands. She smirked at her friend and began to warm up the boat.

Teddy pouted. "I wanted to drive."

"I'll let you drive for a bit, once we get away from the pier."

"Deal," the other woman replied with a smile.

Arizona and Addison appeared behind Teddy and Callie, smiles on their faces as a gentle breeze washed over them. The sun was just beginning to descend beneath the horizon, the sky morphing into beautiful shades of red, orange, yellow, and pink. Callie steered them away from the pier and out the door of the massive boat house. They were right by the harbor, which was already hopping with music, giggles, and promises of a good night. Arizona gently wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, placing a kiss on her shoulder blade.

"It's so pretty," the blonde confessed, breathing against her girlfriend's back.

Callie swallowed hard, trying to will herself not to be distracted by Arizona's thumbs and the circles they were drawing on her hips. "Yes, it is."

"You're so pretty."

The brunette chuckled. "Look who is being sweet," she teased, stepping away from the wheel. They were pretty much out in the open water now, so Teddy wasn't in any danger of killing anyone. Plus, they weren't in a speed boat or anything; it wasn't like they were flying across the water. "Here you go Teddy," she gestured towards the wheel. "She's all yours."

"Yes!" Teddy squealed, running over to the wheel.

Callie nodded to Addison in a silent direction to watch Teddy and make sure they didn't all die. She grabbed the blonde's hand, and led them back down to the main floor. She picked a bottle of white wine from the cooler, pouring two glasses. "You looked like you could use some wine."

"I'm just a little overwhelmed," Arizona admitted, graciously accepting Callie's offer of a glass.

"I know, I'm sorry," the Latina said as she took a sip from her own glass. "It's a little much, and even I forget just how much it is." Arizona didn't say anything; she just nodded. "And I'm sorry about my mother," Callie rushed to add, mentally slapping herself for forgetting the biggest deal of them all. "Once she gets to know you a little bit, I think it will be better. I hope so anyway…"

Arizona silenced her girlfriend with a gentle kiss. "I already told you…she'll come around," she encouraged, punctuating her thoughts with another kiss.

"Mmm," the brunette groaned as she felt Arizona's lips on hers. The blonde took that as an invitation to deepen their embrace, weaving her fingers through Callie's dark tresses. The Latina's hands gripped tightly to Arizona's back, trailing down the toned surface to the backs of her thighs. The blonde let out a squeal as Callie picked her up. Laughing, Callie directed them back towards one of the bedrooms. Kicking the door closed behind them, the Latina dropped Arizona on the bed. She stood tall and peeled off her shirt, revealing a black lace bra with red trimming.

Arizona raised her eyebrows as her girlfriend began to crawl up the bed towards her, Callie's cleavage peaking over the top of the bra. "You think you're gonna get lucky?"

"Nope," the Latina answered, rolling her hips into Arizona's.

The blonde gasped at the sudden pleasure. "You don't?"

Smirking devilishly, Callie pulled off Arizona's shirt. "I know."

The blonde groaned as Callie placed feather light kisses along her neck, her hands generously cupping Arizona's breasts. Her fingers skipped along the lace, just teasing the skin underneath. Arizona arched her back, her body feeling like it was on fire. She was about to take off her own bra if Callie didn't do it soon. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait much longer. The Latina unhooked the blonde's bra, and then her own, flinging both of them across the room.

Arizona sighed into her lover's kiss as their torso's connected. That was her favorite part about sex (clearly not counting the orgasms); the feeling she had when her naked skin connected with Callie's for the first time. She felt warm and tingly, but right now…also impatient. Flipping them over, Arizona straddled her girlfriend. She leaned down and planted a lingering kiss on Callie's lips, her fingers dancing down the Latina's stomach to the button of her jeans. Flicking them open, she slid a hand inside, running her fingers through Callie's wet folds.

The Latina moaned loudly as Arizona just barely touched her clit. The brush sent pleasure ricocheting throughout her body, and all she wanted was for the blonde to stop teasing her. "Please," she pleaded, thrusting her hips towards Arizona's still teasing fingers. "I need you…all of you."

Happy to oblige, the blonde removed her hand, and tugged Callie's jeans and underwear down her body. Arizona inhaled at the sight of her naked girlfriend lying underneath her. She was absolutely stunning. Her face was flushed, and her hair splayed out on the pillow with her swollen lips just begging to be kissed some more. Her soulful, brown eyes bore into Arizona with a tenderness she had never known.

Her eyes fluttered closed as Callie sat up and placed a kiss on the blonde's bare abdomen. The Latina gently undid the button on Arizona's jeans, and slid them down the blonde's strong legs. Tossing them with the rest of their discarded clothing, Callie pulled Arizona back on top of her. Their lips connected, tongues gingerly caressing one another. Their current encounter had gone from playful and mostly sexual, to something much more intimate in just a few moments.

This felt good. Arizona felt good. Everything was so easy with her, sometimes too easy. Their relationship just flowed between them, hovering on this plane of tenderness and playfulness, but every once in awhile, the realization of the intimate nature of their relationship would come crashing down around her. Callie was more sure now than ever before that she could do this forever with Arizona. The woman was her best friend and confidant, not just her lover.

Callie gasped as she felt the blonde's fingers toy with her clit. She also trailed her fingers along Arizona's abdomen until they came to rest on her center. She ran her fingers along her glistening lips, pressing all the spots she knew Arizona loved. When the teasing became too much, they both entered the other, their heads tilting back in pleasure. Callie thrust her hips to meet Arizona's strokes, moaning increasingly as the pleasure spread throughout her body. She nearly climaxed, seeing Arizona ride her hand while simultaneously tweaking her own nipple.

Their bodies rocked with one another, their moans reverberating throughout the room. Callie dug her free hand into Arizona's thigh as her orgasm ripped through her, the unexpected pain mixing with pleasure to send the blonde over the edge. They collapsed onto the bed in a tangled mess of limbs, panting, and trying to catch their breath.

"I love you," Arizona whispered, kissing Callie's shoulder gently.

Callie sighed and pulled Arizona tight against her body. Oh yeah, she could totally marry this woman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_


	9. Bluebird

A/N: God it's been awhile. I apologize for the long wait on this update. It's been a busy year for me, and I really wish the writing hadn't been sacrificed, but unfortunately that's what happened. I plan to finish this fic this summer, so look for more regular updates.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Bluebird<p>

Callie blinked as the sun bore down on her. It felt amazing to be back in Miami, where the sun seemed to perpetually shine and there was no shortage of beaches. For her part, Callie currently lounged on her towel, clad in a red bikini, and her eyes closed gently. She was basking, fluttering in that half-awake, half asleep, sun kissed state. Basically, Callie rested in complete bliss.

Her eyes opened as a shadow ghosted over her face, her gaze landing on the darkened silhouette that obviously belonged to her girlfriend. "You're blocking my sun," she groaned, playfully kicking the blonde in the shin.

"I'm going to pretend you did not just kick me, Calliope," Arizona said, glaring at her lover laying in the sand.

"You love me," Callie smirked.

"Your bathing suit is trying to kill me."

The Latina looked down at her (admittedly) barely covered chest. "Oh, this old thing?"  
>The blonde tilted her head playfully. "You think you're cute."<p>

"Oh, I know I'm cute," Callie fired back, relaxing into her chair, and closing her eyes. "You tell me every day."

"I've created a monster," Arizona huffed, rolling her eyes as she unpacked her own towel to lay over the chair next to her girlfriend. She squinted as the sun beat down on her light skin. Stretching her slender form along the chair, she took a sip of ice water from the water bottle dangling from Callie's hand.

"Hey!" the Latina protested, rotating her head to face her lover, her eyes still closed. "My water."

"But I'm hot," the blonde pouted, recoiling into her chair.

Callie opened one of her brown eyes and smirked. "Oh I know you're hot."

"Calliope!" Arizona admonished. "That is _not_what I meant."

"Doesn't make it not true," the brunette shrugged.

"You're incorrigible."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Callie smirked.

"Oh shut up!"

"Children, children," Addison said soothingly as she and Teddy approached from behind. "There is no need to bicker on such a gorgeous day." The redhead smoothed her towel over the chair on the other side of Callie, letting out a contented sigh as she relaxed in the sun. "Seriously," she mused, "why did we not go somewhere tropical for the entire two weeks?"

"My point!" Callie declared.

Arizona rolled her eyes in conjunction with Teddy. "Please don't validate her."

"The sun is all the validation I need," Callie responded slyly. "I might just stay here and let you weirdos jaunt off to New York by yourselves. I don't want to deal with those clouds and cold. No thank you."

"Oh you're coming!" Arizona interjected. "My parents have been emailing me non-stop because of their excitement. I am not going to answer to my mother when you don't show up."

"But I like Miami," Callie pouted.

"Suck it up, Calliope, because we are going to New York and you're going to like it."

"Damn, Cal," Addison laughed, "I think Arizona has your ovaries in a jar somewhere."

"That was gross, Addie," the brunette commented. "Also disturbing."

"That doesn't make it not true, _Calliope_," she replied snarkily, earning her a high five from Teddy.

"I'm with her," Teddy shrugged as Callie glared at her.

"Speaking of ovaries in a jar," the Latina grumbled.

"What was that, Torres?" Teddy asked, sitting a little taller in her chair. "Do I need to remind you I was in the Army?"

Callie arched her eyebrows as she looked over at her friend, who currently looked prepared to kick her ass. "Nope, I'm good."

"That's what I thought," Teddy said, smiling as Addison leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Callie also smiled as she extended her arm, offering her hand to Arizona. Her eyes closed upon feeling her lover lace their fingers together. The sun felt amazing on her already bronzing skin. Callie generally loved her skin tone no matter where she was, but she couldn't deny the effects of the sun on her naturally beautiful skin. She shined in the heat of Miami, something of which she was positive Arizona took note. Since they'd touched down, the blonde hadn't been able to keep her hands to herself.

Not that Callie complained at all.

The Latina felt the fire rekindle between them over the past couple of days, something which was aided by Callie avoidance of her parents. She had a sneaking suspicion the tropical feel of Miami transported Arizona back to when they'd first met in Granada. Callie hadn't been thinking of anything else. She sat up on her elbows, turning towards Arizona with a hand shading her eyes. "I want to go in the water."

"So go," the blonde replied, her body unmoving.

"I want you to come with me."

"But I'm comfortable."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Just come into the water with me."

Arizona muttered unintelligibly under her breath, but stood from her chair anyway. "Fine, but if you dunk me, I will kill you."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Callie replied, pulling her lover towards the ocean. As the water lapped at their toes, she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, slowing backing into deeper water. "See? Isn't this nice?"

"Very," the blonde agreed, standing on her toes and pressing her lips against her partner's.

"I'm reminded of another excellent trip I took a couple years ago."

"Yeah?" Arizona playfully asked. "How'd that turn out?"

Callie shrugged. "I banged some hot girl a few times."

"Calliope!" the blonde scolded, hitting the Latina on the arm. "That's just rude."

"You know I'm kidding," Callie said apologetically, "I met the love of my life on that trip."

Arizona blushed at Callie's words, and looked away slightly. "You're sweet."

"I love you," the brunette said in almost a whisper, kissing Arizona's cheek. "I'm so happy I ran into you on that elevator."

Arizona laughed into Callie's shoulder at the memory. "I'd almost forgotten about that."

"How could you?" the Latina exclaimed, feigning anger.

The blonde rolled her eyes, and silenced Callie's antics with a tender kiss. Her hands gently cupped the cheeks belonging to her girlfriend, her lips gliding over Callie's with expert precision. "You know I would never forget the first time I saw you, Calliope."

"I know," Callie whispered reverently, her voice filled with emotion as she allowed her lips to be captured by Arizona's once more. Each day she spent with Arizona, only confirmed what Callie already knew: their relationship was special. It didn't matter what her mother thought; Callie knew she could always count on this amazing woman. They'd met under random circumstances, but their bond was unlike anything the brunette had ever felt. She couldn't imagine a life without this woman, and Callie hoped she never would.

Arizona gingerly peeled her lips away from her lover's, leaning her forehead against the Latina's. "What's going on up there?"

"Just thinking," Callie replied, not at all eager to divulge the specifics of her musings. She wasn't ready quite yet.

"About…?"

"Robbins! Torres!" Teddy called from the beach. "Mr. Torres said dinner would be ready within the hour, so we should go clean up."

"Ok, we'll be right in," Callie answered, before stealing another kiss from Arizona. "You ready to face the wolves?"

Arizona glared. "I'm sure it will be fine, Calliope."

Callie nodded her acquiescence, though she did not reply verbally as she led Arizona out of the water. They'd been in Miami for a couple of days, and most of that time had been spent avoiding her parents, especially her mother. Callie had been having a lovely time with her friends, and thankfully they had the guest house, which was where the foursome had spent the overwhelming majority of their time. Sure, the beach and the sun had been wonderful, but the comforts of a homey visit had been left behind once they boarded the plane from Kansas.

Dropping a kiss on Arizona's cheek, her eyes lingered wistfully on the blonde as she entered her "quarters". Callie heaved a sigh, turned on her heel, and walked the short distance to the main house on the property. Though she'd initially fumed at the prospect of Arizona being relegated to the guest house, the Latina understood her father's decision. That space had been her saving grace the last few days. She'd been sleeping there, as had Teddy, but would leave her clothes and suitcase in her own room. Callie knew her father wasn't fooled, but he seemed to be satisfied with the appearance that everyone lived separately.

The brunette entered her room, and made her way to the bathroom. She calmly turned on the shower, following that action with a prompt stripping of her bathing suit. Stepping into the shower, Callie reveled in the cool water bathing her skin. Though not a fan of cold showers, Callie loved the feeling of a little chill after a warm day in the sun. Her bronzed skin was still warm to the touch, but the water began to cool her off.

After finishing her shower, Callie toweled off, and headed back into her bedroom. She ran a brush through her hair; quickly blow drying it before letting it hang around her shoulders. The brunette selected a form fitting, sundress to wear for dinner. She slipped it on, and examined herself in the mirror, reveling in the way the colors popped off her tanned skin. Callie knew Arizona would love this dress. Being that they lived in Seattle, the Latina never really had a reason to wear something that alluded so strongly to the beach. It was definitely a change of pace, one she hoped Arizona would enjoy.

Her ears perked up as the noise of chatter fluttered down the hallway. She heard the rest of the group playfully bickering, laughing, and poking fun at one another as per usual. After smoothing her dress, Callie exited her room, and descended the stairs to the first floor.

The smell of freshly prepared food wafted  
>through the air as Callie entered the dining area. Arizona smiled at her from across the room, taking her seat at the table. She gently nodded her head towards the space next to her, silently telling Callie to sit there.<p>

As if the Latina would sit anywhere else.

Callie smiled, and slid into her seat. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as the table began to fill. She closed her eyes and took a stilling breath, hoping they would all escape this dinner unscathed. It was just dinner after all. Though, it was dinner with her Catholic, traditional parents, and four queer woman, Callie acknowledged in silence as her mother grimaced a smile and handed the salad bowl to Teddy.

"So, Calliope," Carlos began, breaking the silence, "have you enjoyed your visit home so far?"

"Yes, very much," Callie replied politely, squeezing Arizona's hand under the table. "I've missed the sun."

"Yes, Seattle can be very rainy," he commented, taking a bite of his rice. "I don't think I have seen the sun at any point when I've visited."

"I promise you there is sunshine," Callie laughed heartily.

"Perhaps you should visit more often, Mr. Torres," Arizona offered.

"Unlikely," Lucia grumbled from the other end of the table, earning tense looks from the other women at the table.

"Carlos is fine, Arizona," the elder Torres responded, ignoring his wife completely.

"You really should come out to Seattle more, Carlos," Addison chimed in, shooting a poignant look at Lucia. "I didn't think I could handle the rain when I first moved there, but I've grown to love it," she finished, not hiding the sweet glimmer in her eyes as she looked towards Teddy.

"Well it is certainly nice to have the four of you here," Carlos smiled. "It is comforting to know Calliope has such wonderful friends."

"Speak for yourself," Lucia hissed, before leaving the table and stomping towards the kitchen.

Callie angrily whipped her head towards her retreating mother, pushing her chair back from the table. She heatedly followed her mother into the expansive, open kitchen. "What the hell, Mom?"Callie shouted, not caring that her travel companions could undoubtedly hear her yelling.

"Don't use that language with me, Calliope," Lucia scolded. "I am your mother."

"Then perhaps you should start acting like it, instead of a petulant child!" Callie spat.

"Sabes nada de mi lucha para amarte…de mi lucha ser tu madre," Lucia whispered. (You know nothing of my struggle to love you, of my struggle to be your mother

Callie's expression softened. "No tiene que ser una lucha, Mama." (It doesn't have to be a struggle, Mama.)

"You are sinning, Calliope," Lucia responded. "Why can't you just get over this phase and marry a nice boy?"

"It's not a phase!" Callie lamented, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "I am in love with Arizona! I very well could marry her; she's not going anywhere."

"Do not even joke about marriage, Calliope."

"I'm not joking," she fired back. "I haven't proposed yet, but if I have my way, she will be by my side for the rest of our lives."

"You will never be married in the eyes of God. You cannot have a wife."

Callie steeled her jaw, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. "The God I know doesn't discriminate, Mama. The God I know would want me to be loved and to feel companionship."

"Then you do not know God," Lucia said, turning her back on her daughter and resting against the counter.

"No, Mama, I just don't know you," Callie whispered before exiting the kitchen. The tears she had been holding back began to slide down her cheeks as she ascended the staircase to her room. She opened the door to find Arizona sitting on the edge of the bed, her suitcase next to her. Her girlfriend, her rock, looked up at her through her own tear filled eyes, compassion and emotion filling her features. She stood and moved to embrace the Latina. Upon feeling her lover's arms around her, Callie fell apart, sobbing and clinging to the smaller woman as she released all of the emotion she had been feeling.

"I love you so much, Calliope," Arizona whispered as she absorbed the brunette's sadness and pain.

After a few moments, Callie's sobs began to subside. She took a step back from Arizona, grimacing at her own sniffling. Her eyes locked with the blue ones staring so intentionally at her. "I love you too." She grabbed a Kleenex from the dresser, blowing her nose loudly. "Oh ick!" she said as she wiped her nose. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess."

"You're my mess," the blonde said fondly, taking her girlfriend's hand.

Callie smiled through her tears and disheveled appearance. "For as long as you'll have me."

Arizona returned her smile and squeezed her hand. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of packing up my stuff from the guesthouse. I figured you wouldn't want to stay here tonight."

"Is that where Addison and Teddy are? Packing?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded. "We could stay in a hotel tonight and then fly out tomorrow? I called a cab. They should be here in just a few minutes."

"Honestly," Callie said, "I'd rather fly out tonight. I just want to get out of Miami."

"Sounds good to me," Addison said from the doorway.

"I'm with her," Teddy agreed. "No offence, Callie, but my mom is way cooler than yours."

The Latina couldn't help but laugh at her friend's comment. "It's not even much of a fight."

A horn sounded from outside, signaling the taxi's arrival. "Well, that's us," Arizona said, directing the crew downstairs. The four women made their way to the entrance to the Torres mansion, their three suitcases being tugged along with them. Despite the situation, Callie still couldn't help giggling at her two lovable dork friends packing together.

"Mija?"

Callie turned over her shoulder to find her father standing in the foyer. "Yes?"

The elder Torres closed the space between them, and embraced his daughter tightly. "I'm so sorry, mija."

"I can't say that it's ok, Daddy, or that I'm ok. But I will be."

"Please know that I love you," Carlos said, pulling out of the embrace. "Your mother does too, she just doesn't know how."

"I love you too, Daddy," Callie answered with a frown, purposely ignoring his statement about her mom. At the sound of the taxi honking again, the Latina followed the other women out the door. They loaded their luggage and piled into the vehicle, each sighing their emotions as the Torres estate faded in the distance. Callie took a deep breath as her childhood home faded into the distance. Her mother's words had hurt beyond belief, but she found renewed strength in the woman next to her. She didn't need her family; she had family in this car. In the past whenever she was in trouble, Callie would always run back to the comforts of her family. She knew now, however, that no matter what life threw at her, she would never run back; she would go to Arizona, and they would move forward.

Together.

* * *

><p>Hopefully it wasn't too rusty; I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	10. Titanium

A/N: I'm Back! Hey everyone, so I half retired, officially left, unofficially retired…and now I'm back. I've missed writing and I just hated feeling like I left stuff unfinished. So I'm back to finish everything. I'll be updating this fic on either Friday or Sunday. I'm so excited to come back and finish everything. You all definitely deserve that from me. Hopefully this meets you standards.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Titanium<p>

"I'm beginning to hate airports," Teddy commented, staring at the baggage carousel. "like seriously hate them."

"You're the one who wanted to fly commercial," Callie grumbled. If she'd had her way, they would have waited the extra to hours and could have flown in nice, posh surroundings.

"You are such a snob!" Teddy replied with a roll of her eyes. "Sorry if I didn't want to roll in your family's bigoted money."

Callie gasped. "What did you just say?" She loudly yelled before storming towards the heart surgeon.

Without looking up from her magazine, Arizona grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her back. This was the third outburst between Teddy and Callie in as many hours. Clearly they had been spending too much time together, and the stress of the last visit wasn't helping. "Let it go, Callie. It will be perfectly fine."

The Latina took a deep breath, exhaling as she relaxed. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She desperately just needed some alone time with her girlfriend. All she wanted was to collapse on a bed, cuddle with Arizona, and watch a movie. That sounded much better than hanging out in the airport for another twenty minutes. And if they were lucky, Bizzy and the Captain would be asleep, eradicating the possibility of family drama at the Forbes-Montgomery household on their first night. "I just wanna go to bed."

"Me too," the blonde answered, giving Callie's hand an affectionate squeeze. "Soon though. See," she said, gesturing towards Teddy and Addison grabbing the bags off the belt. "Teddy and Addison have our stuff, so we can start heading towards our bed."

"I love you," Callie said through a yawn.

Arizona smiled. "I love you too."

"You bitches ready?" Addison said, pulling her Aviators over her eyes.

"You know it's dark, right Addie?" the Latina asked, stifling a laugh.

"Sun never sets on a badass, Cal."

The women laughed as they followed Addison out to their waiting car. The driver graciously took their bags, and deposited them in the trunk of the spacious sedan. Callie decided to sit in the front, unceremoniously claiming some alone time and space for the journey to Manhattan. The Latina couldn't help but smile as the bright lights of the city shined all around her. She truly loved New York. She and Addison had so many memories in this city. They had such a good time. Seattle was very different. Callie loved Seattle, but New York would always be her first love.

The car pulled into the parking garage of the building that housed Addison's parents' home. Callie sat quietly as the redhead fired off the instructions for them to gain access to the garage, which was much easier for dealing with their luggage and bypassing other building inhabitants. No one was in any mood to make nice. The next place these women wanted to be was a bed.

After pulling the luggage from the trunk, the four women piled into the elevator and patiently rode to the floor of the Montgomery penthouse. The doors dinged open to reveal the elevator served as a private entrance to the sprawling apartment. "Wow," Teddy whispered under her breath.

Whereas Callie's family lavishly celebrated their wealth, the Forbes-Montgomery home exuded elegance and subtlety. The residence had a completely different feel to it. Addison took a deep breath. "Home sweet home," the redhead said with a sigh as they stepped into the large apartment. She didn't expect anyone to be awake, so when Bizzy and the Captain emerged from different areas of the house, she was definitely surprised.

"Addie!" The Captain boisterously greeted from the top of the stairs. "It's so good to have you home."

"Please, Cap," Bizzy admonished with a swat of her hand, "it's late. Don't be so loud."

"It's good to see you guys too," Addison said with a forced smile. She hadn't been prepared for this. She and her parents were not particularly close. Close-nit relationships within families were not something modeled for the redhead during her childhood. Typically she encountered secrecy, affairs, betrayal, alcohol, and money. A lot of money. There were posh private schools, luxurious vacations, and plenty of fun too, but not really close-nit families. "We're really tired, so we'll just head upstairs."

"Where's everyone sleeping?" Bizzy asked. "Callie, it's nice to see you again."

"Teddy and I will be in my room, and Callie and Arizona will stay in the guest room."

"It's lovely to see you again, Callie," Bizzy greeted cordially. "I do believe Addison has forgotten her manners, however," she gently scolded her daughter. "You two must be Teddy and Arizona."

"Yes they are, Bizzy," the redhead said with a roll of her eyes. "But there will be plenty of time for bonding tomorrow. Goodnight, Bizzy."

"Well if you insist, I guess we'll see you in the morning."

"You shall," the redhead commented brightly. "Goodnight Captain," she said before leading the group up the stairs towards their rooms.

"Were those your parents?" Arizona asked, surprised at both the formality and informality of the tone used between family members.

"Yes," Callie replied for her friend. "She's always called them Bizzy and the Captain. I know; it's weird."

"I think it's weird too, and it's my life," the redhead commented while throwing open the door.

"I have no comment," Teddy said through a yawn. "I'm still sort of shocked. So not Kansas."

Callie laughed tiredly. "That's funny."

Arizona looped an arm around her girlfriend, steering her to their room. "We'll see you both in the morning." The blonde gently shut the door behind her and unwrapped herself from Callie.

"Don't go," the brunette whined.

"I'm coming to bed with you," Arizona chuckled. Tired Callie was one of the cutest things she'd ever witnessed. During the day, the orthopedic surgeon wanted to be seen as badass and hardcore. Once she became tired, however, that crumbled like a cookie. Arizona knew Callie was just a teddy bear, but knowing she needed the blonde warmed her heart. "Why don't you take off your clothes?"

Even though she was tired, Callie couldn't let that slide. "Are you trying to get me naked?"

Arizona looked over her shoulder as she shimmied her pants down her legs. "If I was trying to get you naked, Calliope, you would be."

Callie swallowed, "I'm trying really hard not to be tired."

Arizona sauntered towards her girlfriend, her hair cascading down her back in gentle waves. She reached through the opening of the brunette's unbuttoned blouse, and ran a single finger down the smooth expanse of Callie's stomach. Leaning in close, she whispered in her lover's ear, "But you're exhausted, much too exhausted to handle this, Calliope."

Callie grabbed Arizona's wrist and stared deeply into her now cobalt eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

"So what if it was?"

The brunette roughly pushed the smaller woman onto the bed. "You should know better."

"Maybe I played you like a fiddle," Arizona teased. "Now I'm just getting what I want."

Callie cocked her head to the side. "And what is it that you want?"

Arizona moaned as the Latina pressed their hips together. "You."

Callie nipped at the blonde's neck, deciding they'd been talking for far too long. She was still worked up about her mother, and far too pissed to be gentle. This was some serious stress relief. She needed this. "Fuck," she groaned, feeling Arizona's thigh against her center. She held on for dear life as she and Arizona grinded their hips against each other, another moan spilling from her lips with each nail dug into her back.

Arizona's hair was splayed against the pillow; she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her hand grabbed one of Callie's and directed it down her abdomen. "Please," she begged, thrusting her hips towards Callie's waiting hand. "I need you."

The Latina crashed their lips together and thrust her fingers into Arizona. "You're so wet," she whispered against her lover's lips.

The blonde closed her eyes and clung desperately to anything she could get her hands on. Ever since the debacle at with Callie's parents, all she wanted to do was somehow make everything better. She and Callie often connected through sex, and at times like this, that's all she wanted. To feel connected; to feel the ecstasy of making love with her girlfriend. When shit was stacked against them, it proved to her that they were right; their relationship was right; the rest of the world be damned. No one had ever made her feel so alive.

Arizona's back arched off the bed as Callie hit her favorite spot. She didn't even know it existed before Callie. Her toes tingled, her hips bucked, and her body hummed with pleasure. "Callie," the blonde hissed, her voice laced with desire. "Oh my God."

Callie roughly pumped her fingers inside the smaller woman, delighting in the way her body reacted to the long strokes. God she loved this woman. In every situation they were on the same wavelength. Arizona protected her with her presence. With Arizona by her side, Callie felt invincible. She knew she could withstand the bullets cast by her mother, and when she entered her room to find Arizona already packed and ready to go, Callie fell in love all over again. It didn't matter what happened with her family, her job, or anything else in her life, Callie knew she'd get through it with Arizona there.

"Fuck, Callie," Arizona panted, her legs beginning to tremble. Her body rolled against Callie's, signaling her impending release. With a final thrust, Callie caught the blonde as she went limp, and held her as waves of pleasure rolled through her body. The Latina silenced Arizona's cries of pleasure with her lips, slowly bringing her down from her high.

After coming down from her orgasm, Arizona smiled goofily, causing Callie to laugh. "I love you, dork."

"I love you too," the blonde replied, stretching in her post-orgasmic bliss.

Callie yawned. "Mmm sleep."

Arizona rolled over. "But what about you?"

"Consider that payment for packing up all our shit."

The blonde shrugged. "I'll take that."

"Come here," the Latina said, pulling Arizona close. She placed a gentle kiss on her neck, and nipped at her earlobe.

"I thought we were sleeping."

"I'm not tired anymore."

Arizona rolled over so she could face the Latina. "I'll wear you out."

"Bring it," Callie smirked.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

><p>The next morning Callie and Arizona groaned as they stretched their stiff muscles. "I'm so tired," the Latina complained. "Did we even sleep?"<p>

"Barely," the blonde smirked. "I'm could tell you I'm sorry…but I'm really not."

"Good, me either."

"Up and at 'em, tiger. I smell breakfast."

Callie collapsed on the bed. "I really hate morning people."

Arizona laughed, and pulled her girlfriend off the bed. They went down stairs, finding Teddy and Addison already at the table. A woman Callie recognized as Susan was serving breakfast. Pancakes by the looks of it. Callie couldn't get enough pancakes; they were her favorite breakfast food. "Good morning," she greeted her friends. "How'd you sleep?"

"Considering we were in the room next to you crazy sex animals, terribly," Teddy responded, grabbing a biscuit and some bacon.

Arizona choked on her orange juice. "Excuse me?"

"Seriously, did you think you were being quiet?" Addison asked, raising her eyebrows. "Because that was anything but quiet."

"Sorry guys, my fault," Callie said.

"Oh you are not sorry!" Teddy answered, shoveling another bite of pancakes in her mouth.

"I agree with her, you are not sorry," Addison chimed in.

"She's not," Arizona agreed.

Callie blushed and took a sip of water. "Whatever."

"What do you wanna do today?" the redhead asked.

"I'd love to go see some art," the Latina suggested.

Arizona clapped her hands. "Ooo and then a musical tonight!"

"Oh God," Teddy lamented.

"Our friends are nerds," Addison agreed.

"Um, I met you at a Broadway play, Addison," Callie reminded her friend. "And we're doctors…surgeons even, we're all nerds."

"That…is a fair point."

Addison raised her hand. "I would just like to say that we may be nerds, but we are most definitely some glamorous ones."

Arizona raised her glass of orange juice, "To glamorous nerds."

"To glamorous nerds!"

* * *

><p>Hopefully that wasn't too rusty. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	11. Sway

A/N: Just snuck it in! Look at that, I'm updating before seven months! Thank you so much for the warm reception back. I loved reading all of your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed my responses. I'm thankful for every reader I have. You all rock! Also, this is unbetaed…because I don't have one. So if you want to beta for me, I'm on the market for at least two, possibly three. I need someone who will push me, question my reasoning for certain plot points, and really push me to develop my stories (this is especially true for Uncharted). Also…someone who edits well…obviously.

Anyway….

Happy Reading!

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Sway<p>

"I never knew you were such an art person," Arizona whispered to her girlfriend as they stood in front of a painting by Caspar David Friedrich. "Not something I would have guessed."

Callie took a step towards the painting, taking a few moments to marvel at the landscape before her. "And why is that?"

Arizona snorted. "You live in a bat cave."

The Latina turned her head over her shoulder to look at the smaller woman. She furrowed her brow and glared. "We," she corrected. "and it is not a bat cave."

"It's a little frowny."

Callie raised her eyebrows. "It's edgy."

"Whatever you say," Arizona said with a bit of a laugh.

"Besides what does that have to do with me liking art or not?" Callie asked, taking a step towards another Friedrich piece.

"I just didn't know you were so…cultured."

"You met me in Spain, Arizona," the Latina pointed out.

"We didn't exactly spend our time artistically, Calliope," the blonde countered.

Callie turned her head and smirked. "I thought it was quite artistic actually."

Arizona's cheeks turned crimson. "Calliope," she admonished, "stop it. We're in public."

The Latina leaned in and whispered, "That's what makes it fun."

Arizona pretended to ignore her girlfriend and stare at a painting. "I'm being cultured, Calliope."

The brunette laughed and caressed Arizona's hip. "I think it's cute."

The blonde turned around, blue eyes blazing. "You need to stop."

"Make me," Callie said with a chuckle, before stealing a quick kiss and scurrying off to the next room. She didn't need to turn around to know that Arizona was rolling her eyes and throwing a playful fit behind her. That was the beauty of their relationship. They knew each other. Even though it had started as a sexy fling in Spain, they'd developed a loving intimacy while still maintaining that sizzling spark that initially drew them together. The more time Callie spent with the blonde, the more she realized that she had no intention of ever living without her. Come Hell or high water, there was no way Callie was ever going to let her go.

She'd been through the ringer with her previous relationships. Most of them failed before they could get serious, and the ones that did make it far enough to be considered real relationships ended in disaster. Between George and Erica, she'd lost basically all of her self-esteem. Her trip to Spain was to get away from all of that. She never imagined she'd fall in love with a fellow surgeon, nor could she have predicted that she'd be this happy two years following. And who knew Addison and Teddy would be together? What was that? But as crazy as it all was, was worth it.

So worth it.

Arizona came up and looped her arms around Callie's waist. "What are you thinking about?"

"Spain," Callie replied honestly with a smile. "Art makes me think. Well, reflect is a better way of putting it I guess."

"Ok, so what does this make you think of?" Arizona asked, gesturing towards the painting.

"Spain…and you."

The blonde looked at the painting and back at Callie completely confused. There was nothing that said "Spain" on the canvas. "Explain, please."

Callie chuckled. "Ok," she said, taking a deep breath. "This painting is called 'The Wanderer'. It's my favorite piece of art of all time. I love it. The man is standing on the cliff is holding a cane. He looks older, weathered, experienced; he looks like he's seen and been through a lot. He's looking out over the cliff at one of the most beautiful landscapes I've ever seen. Though I can't see his face, I imagine he is both in awe and terrified."

"Ok, so what does that have to do with Spain?"

The Latina smiled. "Everything," she replied simply. "When I went to Spain, I was lost and tired. I had experienced much in my previous relationships, and not in a good way. You know the stories of my past with George and Erica, as well as others. But then I went to Spain and I met you. I was both in awe and terrified of what I felt between us, of what I saw when I peered over the cliff."

Arizona felt tears spring into her eyes at the sincerity and emotion of Callie's words. "That was…not what I was expecting at all. I love you."

Callie leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. "I love you too."

"Ok you love birds, enough with the smooches," Addison interrupted as she and Teddy entered the exhibit.

"Shhh Addison," Teddy admonished, "They're going to think we're gay."

Callie rolled her eyes. They loved doing that. "You two are ridiculous."

"You love us!" the redhead countered as she led them out of the museum.

"I do," the Latina affirmed, slinging her arms around Arizona's shoulders, and following her two friends. They left the museum and crossed the street to one of Addison's favorite cafés. "Oh I love this place!" Callie said excitedly. "This was the first place you took me to eat when I visited for the first time."

"Good memory, Cal!" Addison chorused, motioning for the waiter to come over.

"Do you ever feel like they're the two who are dating?" Teddy quietly asked Arizona.

"All the time," the blonde answered with a wink.

Teddy leaned back and smiled. "Good to know I'm not the only one."

"Oh Teddy! Do you remember the first time I stared into your eyes?" Arizona embellished, pretending to faun over her best friend. "It was like the first time I saw true happiness."

"I remember the first time I took you to see the fields of Kansas," Teddy replied, lowering her voice and wiggling her eyebrows. "It was the best night of my life."

"You're so funny, " Callie grumpily responded.

"Hilarious," Addison deadpanned.

"What can I get for you ladies?"

The women all rattled off their drink and food orders, continuing their banter over lunch. During the past two years, they had all become such wonderful friends and were excited to have decided to do this trip together. If Callie had her way, there would be another trip planned for the four of them, preferably to a tropical location. Maybe she could even convince them to do a return trip to Granada. Maybe she and Arizona could get married in Granada. That'd be cute.

Addison's frantic hand gestures drew the Latina out of her reverie. "What, Addie?"

"My father is over there with some floozy," the redhead said through gritted teeth.

Callie raised her eyebrows. "Well that's rather bold of him. He's getting careless."

"Someone want to fill me in?" Arizona asked.

"Me too," Teddy agreed.

Addison sighed. "In addition to being a wonderful medical school professor, my father, the Captain, is also a world class adulterer. It's something he typically keeps hidden from Bizzy given our family's standing and influence in the city, but apparently that is no longer the case."

"Oh wow."

"How long has it been going on?" Arizona asked.

The redhead shrugged. "About as long as I can remember. He often uses trips to see me as a cover, and when he does see me, he almost always picks up a woman."

"Does your mom know?"

"Nope," Addison said with a shake of her head. "There's no way I'm going to tell her."

"Wow, that's messed up."

"Yep. So…can we go out tonight? I suddenly feel the need to dance and drink."

"I'll never turn that down," Callie said, squeezing her friend's hand.

"But what about the musical?" Arizona asked with a pout.

"We'll go to both."

"So we need to wear something tonight that is theater friendly and club friendly?" Teddy asked.

"Yes."

"What if we don't own/didn't bring the required style of clothing?"

Addison smiled. "Then clearly we must go shopping."

"I love the way you think."

* * *

><p>"Oh this was such a great idea," Addison said excitedly as she sipped on her drink. The burn of the alcohol soothed her guilty pain. It was seriously the best decision she'd made all day. The music thumped around them and the redhead knew she would be out on the dance floor shortly. A fact which she thoroughly enjoyed.<p>

"You might want to slow down just a bit, Addie," Callie asked from her own stool.

"I thought this was vacation."

Callie's eyes roamed the expanse of Arizona's bare back from a distance. The blonde stood at the end of the bar with Teddy. They'd apparently run into someone they knew. "Oh it is."

Addison swatted the brunette on the arm. "Stop thinking about sex."

"I wasn't thinking about sex!" Callie defended, attempting to hide her guilt by downing a shot of tequila.

"Oh that is such a lie. You were perving all over Arizona."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "It's not perving if she's my girlfriend."

"Speaking of, you might want to go announce yourself so that lovely lady backs off your lovely lady if you know what I mean," Addison commented, nodding her head in the direction of their girlfriends as she chewed on her straw.

Callie's nostrils flared just a bit and her eyes narrowed. Whoever the woman was had placed her hand on Arizona's hip and whispered in her ear. "I'm just going to go make sure she's ok."

"Uh huh, sure you are."

Callie approached Arizona and Teddy as calmly as possible. She trusted Arizona completely and was not a possessive person by nature. She just didn't particularly care for other women putting their hands all over her girlfriend. "Hi baby," she greeted warmly, dropping a kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"Calliope!" Arizona squealed. "This is Joanne."

"Oh," Callie said with a flicker of recognition. Arizona's ex. She stuck out her hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Joanne took the brunette's outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you too. Arizona and I go way back."

"I know," Callie smiled tightly. "She's mentioned you a couple of times."

Joanne turned her attention to Arizona. "So you still talk about me, huh Zo?"

Teddy's eyes widened, and Callie's jaw clenched. There was nothing more the Latina would like to do than just smack Joanne right across her bitchy face. Before she could say anything though, Arizona replied, "You know better than to try and bait my girlfriend, Joanne. Would you like to dance, Calliope?"

After how she just shut down her ex, how could she refuse? "Absolutely."

Arizona smiled, took Callie's hand, and dragged her onto the dance floor. She smiled as her girlfriend bathed in the neon lights, swaying her hips gently to the music. "You need to behave," Arizona warned, knowing exactly how Callie gets when they go out.

"I'm always well behaved, Arizona. It's you who gets all handsy."

"I do no such thing!" the blonde exclaimed, feigning offense.

"Shut up and dance with me," Callie answered, pulling Arizona close. Their bodies immediately melded together and gyrated to the beat of the music. Callie's hands slid onto Arizona's hips, grinding her front against the blonde's shapely backside. Their bodies rolled against one another in a sensuous dance. Callie had to bite back a moan as Arizona gripped her thigh tightly while arching against her. Her nails dug into caramel flesh, and this time Callie couldn't suppress the moan that spilled from her lips.

Arizona turned around, pressing her body tightly against Callie's. She leaned in towards the Latina's ear, and gently sucked on her earlobe. "Easy there tiger," she whispered.

Callie didn't say anything, instead electing to grab the blonde's hand and drag her off the dance floor. She led them towards the back of the club where the bathrooms were located. Callie plowed through the door, and flipped the lock behind them. She pushed the blonde against the door and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues danced with one another as the music continued to pulse through them.

"Oh God," Arizona moaned as Callie roughly palmed her breast. They weren't usually into public, rough, quickie sex, but on the rare occasion that it did happen, it was beyond amazing.

The Latina ran her hands up Arizona's thighs before hoisting her up against the door. Her fingers crept up the milky skin of Arizona's inner thighs. She groaned at the sexiness of the newly discovered fact that the blonde wore no underwear that evening. It only served to spur her on further. She plunged her fingers inside of Arizona's core, reveling at the feeling of being inside of her again. Callie wasted no time setting a blistering pace, thrusting hard into Arizona.

"Fuck Callie," the blonde moaned loudly as her back pounded against the door. She knew she was getting close; she could feel the warmth spreading through her body. With a scream, she came hard, her body thrashing against Callie. "Holy shit," she panted.

"Right?" Callie said, stretching her forearm.

"You ready to go?" Arizona asked, still trying to catch her breath. "I'm really ready to be home and finish what you just started."

"I'm so game for that," Callie responded, pushing them out of the bathroom and back towards the bar. "Teddy, Addison," the Latina called, "time to go."

Addison raised her eyebrows as she finished her drink. "You two just fucked in the bathroom."

Arizona smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Shut up," Addison laughed. They left the club and piled into a cab, heading back to Addison's penthouse. The ride happened quickly, and Callie and Arizona were thankful since it was becoming increasingly difficult for them to keep their hands to themselves. Once inside the elevator, Arizona actually felt like she might explode.

The door opened, and Callie and Arizona scampered quickly towards the stairs. They stopped dead, however, in the middle of the living room at what they saw. Bizzy and Susan were passionately kissing in front of the door to Susan's quarters. "Oh!"

"My."

"God," Teddy finished as she and Addison came up behind them.

"Bizzy?!"

* * *

><p>I Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think<p> 


	12. My Girl

**A/N:** Hello! So I dropped off the face of the earth, and haven't written anything in nearly a year. Most of it was for personal reasons, and I got busy with school, but you all deserve an end to these fics. Thank you to everyone who poked and prodded me to come back and finish what I started. This fic will be finished within the next month. I hope you all enjoy this, and I apologize for it being a bit rusty. I wanted to get this up ASAP so I bypassed my beta, but she's great, and the rest will be beta'd. I'm thinking I'll do a little Christmas one-shot too, so if you have some ideas for Holiday one-shots you'd like to see, send them my way. And I'll shut up now…

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: My Girl<p>

Callie and Arizona sat at the breakfast table awaiting the arrival of their friends. Needless to say, after last night's discovery, everyone's buzz evaporated. Callie and Arizona removed themselves from the situation and hid, though the raised voices of Addison and Bizzy did not escape them. Callie felt the worst for Teddy, who probably had no idea what to do in this situation. The Latina knew to just let Addison have this one and not try and control her response at all, so hopefully Teddy followed that plan. It would just be easier for everyone if that happened.

"Good morning!" A terrible operatic voice sang from the top of the stairs.

Arizona turned over her shoulder to see a swaying Addison gripping the bannister of the stairs. "Is she…?"

"Definitely," Callie answered before the blonde could finish her question. Her normally composed best friend most definitely was drunk, at nine in the morning.

Teddy, for her part, draped an arm around Addison's waist and gently guided her down the stairs. Arizona had to suppress a giggle as the redhead plopped into the chair next to her. She'd never seen Addison so drunk, much less at this hour. "So…"

"Yeah," Teddy replied, reaching for a strip of bacon.

"That rough?" Callie asked.

"We didn't sleep," the cardio surgeon answered, taking a quick sip of juice, "and not in the good way."

Arizona winced. "Ouch,"

"I can hear you talking," Addison slurred, trying to cut into her pancakes. Without missing a beat, Teddy swapped her plate with her girlfriend's since she'd already cut her pancakes.

"That was cute, Teddy," Callie commented with a smirk, loving to poke fun at Teddy.

"Shut up," the blonde grumbled.

"No one is paying attention to me," Addison complained.

Arizona let out a low breath. "Oh boy."

"What would you like to do today, Addie?" Callie asked, placating her friend.

"Drink."

Arizona laughed. "Seems like you've been doing that already, Addison."

"More."

"Oh this is going to be a rough day," Teddy commented, taking another bite of her pancakes.

Callie playfully hit the older woman on the shoulder. "Hang in there."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, everyone returned to their respective rooms to get ready for the day, or in Addison's case, sleep off the previous night. Arizona and Callie decided to venture out in the city for the afternoon, while Teddy elected to stay behind and keep Addison company, and decided meet for dinner later that night. Callie gently took Arizona's hand in her own, her thumb stroking the blonde's palm. "So what were you thinking for the afternoon?"<p>

"What about the zoo?"

"I could be persuaded to do that," Callie responded. She smirked at her girlfriend upon hearing the smaller woman's stomach growl. "And maybe we should also get some food in you."

Smiling sheepishly, Arizona threw on her jacket. "Yeah, some food might be good."

"Come on, dork," the Latina said, taking the smaller woman's hand and leading her to the elevator. They calmly rode the elevator down to the lobby, fingers still entwined. Callie looked over at Arizona, unable to keep the smile off of her face as they exited the building. Today was their last full day in the City, before heading upstate to Arizona's parents' home. It was the leg of the trip that had Callie the most nervous. She'd never met Arizona's parents. Over the past couple of years, Arizona forced Callie to talk to her mother, Barbara, every once in a while on the phone, and that always seemed to turn out well. Barbara was a nice lady, and Callie truly looked forward to meeting her. Daniel, however, scared the crap out of Callie. Arizona had always been kind enough to not surprise her with phone conversations that included both parents, but that also meant Callie had no idea what she was getting into when it came to Colonel Daniel Robbins.

Of course, if Callie was honest, the reason her nerves pulsed through her had everything to do with the fact that she wanted to marry Arizona. If this was a typical "meet the parents" situation a few months into the relationship, Callie would still be nervous, but not like this. She and Arizona, however, had been together for two years, and Callie knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she was going to propose to the blonde. Meeting her parents had become meeting the future in-laws for Callie, which upped the amount of pressure she felt. She did not want to be disappointing, and she certainly didn't want to be deemed unworthy of Arizona. Callie knew she and Arizona had a wonderful relationship and that ultimately, she was good for the PEDs surgeon. That did not mean, however, that Daniel and Barbara would be on board with the two of them spending their lives together. It wouldn't surprise her if Daniel felt that no one was good enough for Arizona. Callie was inclined to agree with that point actually.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're thinking?" Arizona asked, giving the Latina's hand a squeeze.

Callie shook her head, offering the blonde a smile. "I'm just walking with you."

"Oh Calliope," Arizona sighed, "Your head looked like it was going to explode, you were thinking so loudly."

"Shut up!"

Arizona stopped them on the sidewalk, turning to face her girlfriend. She smiled softly and stood on her tiptoes. "My parents are going to love you," she whispered against her lover's lips, before capturing them in a tender kiss. "Try not to worry so much."

Callie raised her eyebrows in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I might know you a little bit," Arizona chuckled, winking at the taller woman. Her stomach growled again. "Now, will you please feed me? My stomach might start eating itself soon."

"Yes," Callie said with a laugh. "I'll feed you."

Five minutes later, they sat at a café awaiting their food: pancakes for Callie and eggs for Arizona. The blonde smiled at her girlfriend who sat across from her. Callie returned the smile, with a disarming one of her own, sending tingles down to Arizona's toes. It never ceased to amaze her how even after two years, her love for Callie seemed only to grow. Her heart beat faster, breathing became harder, and her body reacted to every movement made and breath taken by the Latina.

Arizona never thought she'd be in this situation; hopelessly in love with another woman to the point of considering a permanent future with her. That might have been the scariest realization from the trip to Miami. Despite everything with her parents, and knowing the trepidation existing within Callie's family because of the Latina's love for her, Arizona couldn't help but become completely overcome with emotion during that time. She expected that when she met parents and began to truly figure out how to move forward, she'd want to run.

Before Callie, settling down had never been too high up on her agenda. She had a steady girlfriend through most of college, but then with medical school and her residency, settling down just wasn't really a consideration. She dated casually, had a few one night stands, but nothing too serious. Callie, however, was a different story entirely. From the beginning there was a raw energy between them, one that was so magnetic, Arizona ultimately moved across the country. That doesn't happen for a little vacation romance.

Even knowing that, however, the depth of her feelings for the brunette continued to surprise her. It wasn't often they were tested, so being in Miami and facing adversity in the form of her girlfriend's family truly was a litmus test. In Seattle, everything was fine most of the time. They were happy, and had friends, performed kickass surgeries, and had amazing sex. There was very little to complain about. Sure, they had spats every once in a while, but overall they were happy, and nothing in Seattle really challenged that. Staring Callie's mother in the face as she said hurtful things about the woman she loved, was a challenge. Pre-Spain Arizona probably would have walked away from that situation doubting her feelings and relationship, but now, that situation only strengthened her resolve and solidified her feelings for Callie.

It was a terrifying experience.

"Quit thinking so loudly," Callie teased as the waiter placed their food in front of them, taking pleasure in the gentle mocking of her girlfriend.

"Oh I'm sorry," Arizona said, rolling her eyes, "am I disturbing your loud thinking time?"

"Oh that's funny," the brunette chuckled, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I'm just saying," the blonde defended, "I'm not the only one with loud thoughts."

"What are you thinking about anyway?" Callie inquired, before stealing a bite of her girlfriend's eggs.

"Nothin," she shrugged. "And stop stealing my food!"

"Oh please!" Callie fired back. "There is no way you weren't thinking about something. I know you Robbins."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Fine, you caught me. I was thinking about you."

"Ooo do tell!" the Latina raised her eyebrows.

The blonde glared and pointed her fork at the woman across from her. "That's all you're getting."

Callie smirked. "What happened to communication, Arizona?"

Arizona's eyes widened "Oh you did not just go there!"

With a smile, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand, and placed a tender kiss to her knuckles. "You know I'm joking."

"Uh huh, you better be."

Callie sat back in her chair, a smile adorning her face. They filled the rest of their brunch with easy conversation and flirtatious smiles. After finishing at the café, they headed over to the zoo. They both loved zoos and looking at the large animals. Arizona, especially loved the big cats, while Callie was partial to all of the monkeys and apes. Holding hands throughout their walk through the zoo, Callie couldn't help the happiness that welled inside her. This was definitely one of the nicest days she's spent with the blonde in a while. Between their lives as surgeons, and all the time they spend with Addison and Teddy, it was rare for them to just have a full day alone.

Callie had been meaning to take a vacation with just Arizona, but this trip had been planned for a year. There was also something really special about being with Teddy and Addison too, especially since they all started this chapter of their lives together. To go on a tour of each other's homes was a great idea, even if it had been a little tense at points.

"Oh look at that!" Arizona said, pointing over towards a group of people.

"Is that a flash mob?" Callie asked upon seeing people dancing.

The music to Bruno Mars' "Marry Me" flooded the speakers. "Hey, I know this song!" Arizona said excitedly, bouncing to the beat of the music. She stopped once she saw a man kneel on the ground. "Oh my gosh! It's a proposal!"

Callie rolled her eyes. Of course it was a proposal, and naturally Arizona was slow to figure that out. Sometimes it was cute how unobservant she could be. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

Arizona laughed. "Even if she didn't want to, she would because it's so public. How could someone say no when there's Bruno Mars and a flash mob?"

"That's an excellent point," the Latina said, giving her lover a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Just don't propose to me like that," the blonde commented.

Caught completely off guard, Callie didn't exactly know how to respond. Of course she planned to propose, but until this very moment, she didn't know Arizona thought about that too. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I just don't want a public proposal," she replied with a shrug. "I want it to be a private moment, you know?"

Callie made a mental note of her girlfriend's wishes, but still wanted to play around with her. "Who says I'm going to propose?"

The blonde turned on her heel, and gently poked Callie in the chest. "I know you, Torres. You aren't sleeping well, your head is full of loud thoughts, and you're staring at me all the time. You're scheming."

"You just think you know everything," Callie smirked.

"Just give me a kiss," Arizona laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! :)<strong>


End file.
